Todos para uno
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñetas y oneshots. Para cualquier cosa que se ofrezca debían socorrerse mutuamente, para cual-quie-ra. Sobre todo en los problemas típicos de los superhéroes...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Avengers y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y sus creadores** **Stan Lee y Jack Kirby**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Con este fic me salgo por primera vez del universo animé para hacer pie en el de estos maravillosos superhéroes, aunque centrándome sólo en las películas. He leído historietas del Hombre Araña y de X-men, pero con los Vengadores todavía no he tenido el gusto y lo he anotado entre mis pendientes._

 _En principio tengo que señalar que se trata de un fic muy sencillo con las temáticas más comunes. No soy una estudiosa, aunque he leído artículos donde se abordan con bastante seriedad las características más frecuentes en estos personajes, y resulta siempre muy interesante. Lo mío es apenas un entretenimiento._

 _Habrá momentos más humorísticos y momentos más reflexivos, según lo indique el tema. Me centraré en los cuatro Vengadores "principales", digamos, y créanme que a la hora de escribir ya es bastante XD Advierto también que utilizaré los términos "héroe" y "superhéroe" de forma indistinta por mera necesidad gramatical._

 _Otra aclaración importante: sólo serán shots extensos el de esta primera entrega y el último, los demás serán viñetas. Lo compensaré con actualizaciones sostenidas y serán diez capítulos en total._

 _Una observación: lo escribí antes de ver La era de Ultron y lo estoy editando habiéndola visto ya, así que ignoro qué saldrá de todo eso (?) El fic tratará de mantenerse ajeno a los sucesos de las películas, la historia tiene su propia cotidianidad, pero seguramente alguna que otra referencia se deslizará._

 _Si después de toda esta parrafada quieren darle una oportunidad, bienvenidos y muchas gracias. Disculpen por los fallos que puedan encontrar :D_

* * *

 **Primer problema:**

 **La doble identidad**

* * *

 _De todos los conocimientos posibles, el más sabio y útil es conocerse a sí mismo._

William Shakespeare

 **.**

Uno de los principales incordios que debe afrontar un héroe es que lo convoquen en cualquier momento del día con cualquier razón, sea asunto de vida o muerte o sea asunto burocrático, pero siempre con el requerimiento de presentarse sin demora. "Rápido", "Ahora", "Para ayer", parece que el tiempo corre con atraso cuando se trata de encarar la situación y nunca lo suficientemente rápido para finiquitarla. Quizá sea el tiempo el verdadero archienemigo de la humanidad.

Por eso, como de costumbre, ninguno de los tres convocados se tomó unos segundos para preguntarle al cuarto integrante del grupo los motivos por los cuales los había llamado. De haberlo hecho, quién sabe si se hubiesen movilizado con esa celeridad hacia la torre Stark o si se hubiesen agitado siquiera. Pero ahí estaban los cuatro Vengadores, firmes, dispuestos, bien peinados y debidamente ataviados intercambiando interrogativas miradas.

-¿Alguien sabe qué quiere Stark de nosotros? –indagó Steve vestido como el Capitán América.

-No tengo la menor idea –murmuró Thor, impaciente, vestido como… Thor.

El soldado se dirigió luego hacia Bruce (que por fortuna lucía como tal o si no se hallarían en un verdadero aprieto) y éste simplemente se encogió de hombros. Salir disparados de donde sea que estuviesen se había convertido en una ceremonia tan habitual que ni siquiera se les ocurrió pensar que tal vez sus servicios de superhéroes no eran requeridos como tales.

O quizá Stark les haya jugado una broma apremiándolos por teléfono, ¿quién sabe?

Unos minutos después el magnate se apareció teatralmente frente a ellos, los brazos tendidos en un fraternal e ilusorio abrazo de bienvenida. Lo único que les ahorró fueron los ampulosos acordes de AC/DC, que de todas formas resonaron en sus mentes por mero acondicionamiento.

-He aquí los amigos más elegantes y forzudos que un servidor pueda tener –bromeó a modo de saludo, restregándose las manos con satisfacción. Sus invitados compusieron diversos mohínes e indagaron por los motivos de aquella nueva reunión, entonces Tony les hizo una seña para que fueran tras él-. Si hacen el favor de seguirme a la biblioteca, pronto hallarán allí las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Los otros volvieron a intercambiar recelosas miradas y se resignaron a su destino. Lo siguieron a través de largos corredores, elevadores inteligentes, vestíbulos informatizados, se llenaron la vista de "lo último en equipamiento tecnológico", hasta que llegaron finalmente a la habitación más espaciosa, más apartada y más… rústica que hayan podido imaginar.

-¿Bromeas? –articuló Steve mirando a su anfitrión y alrededores con extrañeza.

-Bello –comentó con aprobación Thor, que en Asgard había visto muchas bibliotecas de gran antigüedad y de mayores dimensiones aún.

-Al fin un poco de cordura –murmuró Bruce, satisfecho con el panorama.

-¿Qué son esas caras tan embelesadas? ¿Nunca habían visto un fantas… digo, un libro? –se burló Tony, interiormente gratificado por haberlos impresionado.

-El extraño aquí eres tú, Stark, no los libros –señaló Steve, tomando uno del estante más cercano para hojearlo con interés.

Los anaqueles atiborrados de volúmenes de diversos tamaños y encuadernaciones se alzaban casi hasta el techo y aparecían simétricamente distribuidos en la amplísima habitación, aunque de forma desordenada. Stark se mostró orgulloso de su tesoro, en cambio los demás tuvieron que reponerse del asombro que les produjo el contraste entre ese cuarto y los que habían atravesado con anterioridad. Eran dos mundos completamente distintos y ni siquiera precisaron del Tesseract para pasar de uno al otro.

Lo que todavía ignoraban era qué diablos hacían allí.

-¿Se trata de la incursión de algún enemigo? –preguntó Steve rebuscando entre los títulos por si hallaba uno que le fuese familiar.

-¿Algún hallazgo científico de interés? –indagó Bruce, recorriendo también.

-¿Una anomalía en el campo gravitacional? –inquirió Thor, que había escuchado esa expresión muchas veces en boca de Jane.

-Por Dios –gruñó Tony desestimando con un gesto todas esas disparatadas teorías de héroes con más experiencia de la necesaria para abarcar la realidad-. ¿Por qué creen que el mundo está por acabarse a cada momento? ¿Se les complica mucho disfrutar del tiempo libre? ¿Les sirvo un refresco, un bocadillo… o algún artefacto de otro planeta para destruir?

-Ya dinos qué quieres de nosotros, Stark –lo apuró Thor.

-¿No es obvio? –repuso aquél extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados-. Necesito que me ayuden a ordenar, el lugar está hecho un desastre.

Los otros lo miraron con incredulidad. Tony ladeó la cabeza, sardónico.

-¿Qué creían? –indagó, y empezó a recorrer las instalaciones.

El estupor les duró unos instantes más y luego se encogieron de hombros. Bruce, en el fondo, se solazó con la insólita idea, y Steve empezó a pensar que no podía ser tan malo ponerse a ordenar libros viejos. Al contrario, pronto se sintió a sus anchas en esa estancia que parecía de otra época, así como él.

Thor fue el único que se cruzó de brazos y suspiró malhumorado. ¿Acaso se había quedado en Midgard para _eso_? ¿No tenían mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo? Miró a Bruce con las cejas levantadas como buscando complicidad, pero el tipo negó con la cabeza indicando que lo dejase pasar. En Steve halló la misma respuesta.

Y entonces se pusieron manos a la obra. Se dividieron las estanterías a ojo y cada uno de ellos se dio a la tarea de tratar de organizar esa caótica superposición de libros olvidados. Tenían entre sus manos el destino de uno de los tesoros más valiosos con los que podía contar el mundo, sólo unos pocos elegidos lo sabrían, y por eso la tarea les cuadraba mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de ellos cuatro podría sospechar.

Aunque en realidad, más que ordenar, se dedicaron a explorar. Fue así que se distrajeron fácilmente con los títulos, los autores, las ilustraciones de las tapas y las interiores, o simplemente soplando el polvillo acumulado por el abandono.

Desde luego, el más entusiasta fue Steve, que se sintió cada vez más familiarizado con el lugar. Por fin se hallaba en un sitio atemporal, un espacio en el que podía olvidar las fechas y maniobrar con obras que eran tan importantes entonces como ahora, los clásicos de la literatura universal. Bruce le siguió en el disfrute, pues recordó sus años universitarios y las arduas averiguaciones en la biblioteca pública para poder completar alguna tesina o preparar su doctorado. Todo con libros, con generosos y maravillosos libros.

Para Tony no fue más que un entretenimiento ocasional y una excusa perfecta para reunirse con sus camaradas y estudiarlos. Por más que llevasen ya cierto tiempo conociéndose, de vez en cuando aún salía a relucir alguna que otra aspereza en el grupo que debían limar luego a las apuradas, porque el villano de turno les pisaba los talones con sus intentos de "dominar el mundo". Al final debían resolver los conflictos sobre la marcha y ése era un lujo que ya no podían permitirse, por eso ideó el encuentro.

Si tenían asuntos que discutir, mejor hacerlo en el marco de un trabajo pacífico que en el medio de una batalla de proporciones apocalípticas. Sabía perfectamente que _amistad_ era una palabra enorme para calificar lo que tenían, pero tampoco podrían permitirse la desconfianza por mucho tiempo más. Ellos estaban para salvar el mundo, o lo que sea, y para lograrlo era fundamental que se conocieran y entendieran entre sí.

Y de algo estaba seguro: ninguno de los cuatro tenía interés en que Fury hiciese las veces de mediador. O de niñera.

Pero como Tony no podía con su genio, la armonía en la que se hallaban sumidos por haberse concentrado en el trabajo acabó por fisurarse.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué encontré por aquí –comentó con mal disimulado tono de desafío.

-¿Tu humildad? –ironizó Steve.

-Oh, por todos los cielos, ¡pero si fue una broma! –celebró él, condescendiente-. Enhorabuena, querido capitán, ¡estoy orgulloso de ti! Pero no, me temo que nunca tuve algo parecido a eso. Si lo necesitas puedo comprarte una, no vaya a ser que mañana te niegues a salir de la cama por carecer de ello.

-Bien, bien, ya entendimos. Mejor dinos qué encontraste –intervino Bruce, hastiado.

El multimillonario les mostró un libro manipulándolo como un _bailaor_ con su abanico.

-Un libro –comentó Steve con obviedad.

-Un libro –corroboró Tony sin hacerle caso-. Pero no cualquier libro.

Hizo silencio por si alguno de sus compañeros tenía alguna otra cosa que señalar, pero esta vez los Vengadores se limitaron a cerrar la boca. Conocían a Tony y sabían que lo que más adoraba el tipo era contar con un público favorable, por lo que prefirieron acortar todo lo posible el momento de la expectación.

Y surtió efecto, pues al advertir el final de las repercusiones de su anuncio hizo un mohín de disgusto y se limitó a continuar.

-El libro que tengo aquí, señores, es la llave para entender quiénes somos.

Silencio en la sala. Tony carraspeó y lo intentó de nuevo.

-El libro que tengo aquí, amigos míos, es la cifra de nuestra esencia como superhéroes.

Silencio una vez más. El anfitrión volvió a intentarlo.

-El libro que tengo aquí, pequeños indolentes, declara la doble naturaleza que nos caracteriza como defensores de la humanidad.

Los otros persistieron en su indiferencia y Tony perdió la paciencia.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha leído alguna vez _El extraño caso del Doctor Jekyll y Míster Hyde_ , idiotas?

Bruce y Steve bufaron sobradoramente y se alejaron para seguir con lo suyo. Thor, en cambio, miró a Tony con interrogación.

-Me temo que desconozco el contenido de tal leyenda –admitió, aunque en términos equívocos.

-¿Han visto? Aquí tenemos un ignaro en la materia –celebró Tony atrayendo la atención de los otros dos-. Por qué no me sorprende –murmuró luego escrutando burlonamente la figura del dios.

-Si pretendes que ordenemos este lugar será mejor que dejes de jugar con nosotros, Stark –le advirtió Steve con su bonhomía habitual.

Pero lo último que quería hacer Tony era respetar los deseos de alguien más. En Thor había hallado una audiencia favorable y eso era todo lo que necesitaba su siempre ávida vanidad.

-¿Por qué dices que habla sobre nosotros? –preguntó Thor.

-Déjame que te lo resuma en pocas palabras: básicamente, el protagonista de esta historia es un demente que obtiene el modo de disociarse en dos personas completamente opuestas entre sí.

-No es un demente –creyó oportuno señalar Steve.

-Y tú no eres ningún crítico literario –repuso Tony-. El asunto es que este sujeto, inconforme con la vida que lleva, elabora una pócima que le permite sacar su lado salvaje, literalmente hablando. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Thor buscó los ojos de Steve para verificar la veracidad de esas afirmaciones. El soldado compuso un gesto vago, pero no lo desmintió.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? –insistió el dios.

-Pues míranos –pidió Tony con obviedad-, eso es exactamente lo que somos. Somos nuestro yo y nuestro propio doble. –Y luego, sopesándolo un poco, agregó-: Y también unos dementes.

Bruce esbozó una sonrisa, meneando la cabeza con resignación. Steve hizo una mueca sin que le sorprendiera mucho la conclusión y Thor compuso un semblante pensativo, considerando de veras la cuestión. Y de pronto sus cabezas se iluminaron y supieron cuál era la verdadera razón para haberlos convocado.

Así como Tony trataba de limar asperezas, ellos también, cada uno por su parte, intentaba apartar las diferencias y sus propias tribulaciones para llevarse bien con el que tenían al lado, para trabajar en equipo y solidariamente con el fin de resolver lo que tocase resolver. Ninguno de ellos era tan tonto como para ignorar que en ocasiones les costaba congeniar, que incluso disentían o que el proceder del compañero podía resultar exasperante, pero era precisamente en esos momentos cuando mayor empeño ponía para tolerarlo. A fin de cuentas, estaban bastante creciditos para rezongar.

El tiempo, que podía ser un enemigo, a veces también les daba la oportunidad de aprender a conocerse, de modo que estuvieron en condiciones de deducir que estaban allí reunidos para hablar de sí mismos, o para examinarse mutuamente. Tony simplemente les había ofrecido el terreno y las circunstancias en las cuales encontrarse.

-Entonces tenías pretensiones de hacer terapia –concluyó Steve.

-Absolutamente gratis, por si te interesa saberlo –repuso él de inmediato.

-El tema de la doble identidad es demasiado trillado –señaló Bruce.

-Y mira quién lo dice –ironizó Tony.

Bruce lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes. Luego cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y se acercó al grupo para demostrar que esos embates no lo intimidaban en lo más mínimo, gracias a Dios y a todos los Santos.

-Admito que puede que tenga algún tipo de… _problema_ con mi otra identidad –declaró.

-Oh, nadie de esta habitación se percató de ello –se mofó Tony. El otro volvió a mirarlo con ojos aviesos-. Está bien, está bien, me pasé –reconoció con ademán defensivo.

-Es bueno que reconozcas tus errores.

-El asunto es que nuestra doble identidad representa un problema –insistió el millonario.

-No para mí –acotó Steve.

-Ni para mí –intervino Thor.

Los otros tres lo miraron de arriba abajo. Por supuesto que para el dios no había problema, él siempre sería él sin importar como vistiera. Sin embargo, debido al contraste que le daba al grupo esa certeza, adquirió mayor visibilidad aún el rasgo del que hablaban.

-Bien, haciendo a un lado a Thor, admitamos que el hecho de ser más de lo que declaramos en nuestras partidas de nacimiento en determinadas ocasiones se vuelve problemático –dijo Tony.

-Acabo de hacerlo –concedió Bruce.

Y como Steve persistió en abstenerse, los otros lo miraron durante un largo tiempo con las cejas levantadas, esperando que lo reconozca también. Y al final su paciencia y malevolencia fueron debidamente recompensadas.

-Puede que… _a veces_ , no siempre, trate de ocultar mi rostro –admitió Steve, contrariado.

No era que fuesen los únicos seres sobre la tierra con desorden de personalidad, bipolaridad, esquizofrenia o como quiera llamársele, pero sin dudas los superhéroes encarnan estas patologías con espectacularidad. Ya sea la de ciudadano común, ya sea la heroica, viven cruzando la frontera psicológica entre un área y otra de su personalidad dependiendo de los requerimientos y de las circunstancias, sin filtros, sin vacilaciones y sin cuestionamientos. Y a veces sin llegar a pasar por una cabina telefónica.

Este conflictivo, arduo, arriesgado, cuasi-obligatorio pasaje entre identidades constituye una parte sustancial de su existencia, es uno de sus más célebres atributos y prácticamente una definición de sus personas. Nada de sujetos simples de camisa y corbata ni mujeres con vestido floreado. Tienen que calzarse la malla, ponerse la máscara, girar sobre sí mismos o metamorfosearse en criaturas verdes con cara de pocos amigos y dejar de ser lo uno para pasar a ser lo otro, porque si además de _ser_ no _representan_ lo que son, ¡entonces no vale! Pobres muchachos…

Y vaya si resulta problemático. Si no hacen el cambio no es lo mismo, pero si alguien los ve hacerlo corren el riesgo de ser expuestos ante la morbosa curiosidad del público admirador. ¿Quién puede mantenerse en su sano juicio viviendo en semejante escisión existencial? Más que darles las gracias y declararles nuestro enamoramiento con hileras de corazones rosados, mejor obsequiarles unas buenas sesiones de psicoanálisis.

-¿Y tú no tienes ningún problema con eso? –le preguntó Thor a Tony.

-Ninguno –respondió él con la mayor naturalidad del mundo-, sólo lo decía por ustedes. A mí me encanta ser conocido como Iron Man, como Tony Stark o como a la gente más le guste. Se ganan muchos admiradores.

-¿Y para qué diablos quieres admiradores?

El interpelado hizo como que pensaba.

-Veamos… ¿Para que hablen de mí? ¿Para que me adoren? ¿Para tener más auspiciantes? ¿Para ser el número uno en búsquedas por internet? ¿Para tener millones de seguidores en Twitter?

Los otros pusieron cara de fastidio, a esas alturas entendían bien el tipo de intereses que guiaban sus acciones. De no ser porque sabían que en el fondo también lo motivaban razones más dignas, hace rato que lo hubiesen dejado hablando solo sobre sus excentricidades.

-El asunto es que sí, nuestra doble identidad a veces representa un problema –dijo Steve para cortar su perorata-. Y si en ocasiones lo padezco, no quiero imaginar lo que debe ser para Bruce –añadió, mirando a su compañero.

Éste se encogió de hombros como si le restara importancia al asunto.

-Me limito a lidiar con ello. Trato de aprender, de no dejar que me afecte.

-Pero habrá momentos en que te resulte más difícil mantener el control.

-Los hay –repuso él-. Sin embargo, cuando pienso en lo catastrófico que resultaría dejar que Hulk tome las riendas, la ira mengua hasta volverse manejable otra vez. El ser humano puede adaptarse a todo.

-Ya conoces las consecuencias, por eso las mismas emociones que te sublevan son las emociones que pueden sosegarte.

-Exacto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –le preguntó Thor a Steve.

Antes de responder, el soldado se lo pensó durante unos breves instantes.

-Supongo que huyo de lo que Stark tanto ambiciona.

-La fama no es tan mala –señaló el susodicho.

-La fama seguramente no –dijo Steve-, pero la responsabilidad que conlleva sí. Una vez que saben quién eres y lo que eres capaz de hacer, debes manejarte a la altura de esas expectativas.

-Pues hasta ahora siempre lo has hecho bien –dijo Thor, que notó cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Sí, pero a veces…

Steve buscó las palabras para explicar de la mejor manera posible por dónde iban sus escrúpulos, pero no las encontró. Entonces Bruce, que lo comprendía bien, completó la frase por él.

-A veces quisieras ser un hombre normal.

En el silencio que siguió, cada uno caviló en la importancia de ese deseo, o en lo que significaba para ellos ser _normal_. Desde luego que las circunstancias diferían, pero en general hallaron que en verdad el hecho de tener que desempeñarse a través de un alter-ego les generaba ciertas inquietudes y, de vez en cuando, auténticas malas pasadas.

En el caso de Tony estaba claro que lo disfrutaba. Haber descubierto en su propio corazón el corazón de Iron Man no sólo le había salvado la vida, sino que le deparó una popularidad y un reconocimiento que iban de pelos con su carácter, por lo que lejos de hallarse en conflicto con los dos aspectos que lo constituían se sentía en la quintaescencia de la satisfacción.

Para Steve, en cambio, por momentos se volvía una carga. El Capitán América era lo que había soñado ser a lo largo de su penosa primera juventud, un sueño conquistado, pero en el presente se daba cuenta de que le había costado demasiados sacrificios. Por empezar, había tenido que dejar su vida dos veces, la primera cuando se sometió al experimento y la segunda cuando cayó en aquel sueño que lo distanció para siempre de su época original. Ahora era más Capitán América que Steve, y en ocasiones se preguntaba si el héroe le daría las oportunidades que sólo el hombre simple podría tener.

La oportunidad de enamorarse, por ejemplo, o la de dormir ocho horas de corrido sin tener que salir eyectado de la cama para cumplir una nueva misión. Le encantaba ser un héroe, para qué negarlo, y debía agradecerle a ese costado de su personalidad el sentirse útil para la sociedad. Sin embargo, cuando volvía solo a su casa, debía reconocer que las hazañas del soldado no podían colmar las humildes aspiraciones que todavía embargaban al hombre.

En cuanto a Bruce, bueno… Irónicamente, cuando pensaba en su doble no podía menos que enojarse consigo mismo por ser tan débil en lo que atañe a su temperamento. Sólo la debilidad y la falta de control pueden hacer que una persona se transforme en un monstruo irreconocible y arremeta con todo aquello que le genera intolerancia. Ese costado de sí mismo lo avergonzaba hasta tal punto que a veces tenía miedo de mirarse en un espejo.

Sabía que del otro lado de su imagen estaba él, Hulk. Trataba de sobrellevarlo, de dominarse, de entenderlo incluso, pero la realidad era que hubiese dado lo que no tenía con tal de deshacerse de esa parte de sí. Cada vez que podía se dedicaba a continuar con sus investigaciones, lo mismo que Jekyll, para deshacer el terrible error que había cometido. Y al igual que el atormentado protagonista de aquella novela, terminaba frustrado y angustiado sumido en el temor más atroz que pueda padecerse: el temor de sí mismo.

Thor, en cambio, estaba a salvo de esas tribulaciones. Las comprendía bien, por supuesto, había visto con sus propios ojos la clase de bifurcación que puede generarse en el alma más firme y voluntariosa. En el alma de su propio hermano, por ejemplo. Y aunque no padeciera en forma tan rotunda el problema de saber que, además de uno, se es otro, compartía con sus compañeros las secretas ansias de experimentar un día los avatares de una sencilla vida humana, sobre todo cuando pensaba en Jane.

Así, por paradójico que fuese, mientas cualquier hombre común y corriente sueña con tener los superpoderes que le permitan destacarse entre los demás, aquellos que por una u otra razón gozan de dicha ventaja de vez en cuando son asaltados por el deseo de revertir ese poder. Pero como eso por el momento es imposible, conviven con un otro que cosecha adeptos gracias a su fuerza y disposición hacia el bien, mientras que el original trata de permanecer en el anonimato. Excepto Tony Stark, claro.

-De acuerdo, es un problema –dijo él para romper el silencio-. ¿Por qué no sacarle entonces el mayor rédito posible?

-Creí que ya se lo sacábamos –repuso Steve, reponiéndose un poco de la melancolía-. Siendo superfuertes, combatiendo al villano de turno, vistiendo estos trajes…

-Los trajes que nadie más puede vestir sin quedar en ridículo –señaló Bruce, también de mejor humor-. Al menos yo no los necesito.

-Bien por ti, Gruñón –se burló Tony. Había arrojado un problema al azar y había observado que, a pesar de las inquietudes que ese problema pudiera causarles, sabían lidiar con ello sin dejar de ser quienes eran en realidad, aunque a veces no lo notasen-. Ningún resentimiento entonces con los chicos en los que nos hemos convertido, ¿verdad?

-Ningún resentimiento –confirmó Steve.

-Sólo cuando destruye cosas sin sentido –acotó Bruce, medio en broma y medio en serio.

-Supongo que nadie es perfecto –concedió Tony por lo bajo-. De todas maneras, lo importante aquí es lo que hacemos con ellos.

-Por fin has hablado con sabiduría –dijo Thor mirándolo con asombro, y los demás lo secundaron en el visto bueno.

Desde luego que eran diferentes, _afortunadamente_ podían serlo. Si no fuera por ello, nunca podrían formar el singular grupo que los identificaba. Eran los Vengadores precisamente porque, dentro de la peculiaridad de cada uno, podían encontrar un motivo en común para vincularse, luchar y ser mejores.

Permanecieron en la biblioteca algún tiempo más compartiendo en silencio, acostumbrándose a ser camaradas más allá de las divergencias. Podían padecer los arrebatos de una personalidad disociada, lamentarlo o celebrarlo según el humor y las circunstancias, pero de seguro jamás se arrepentirían de haber llegado a ser lo que eran, y eso los uniría todavía más.

Que fuesen superhéroes no los mantenía completamente a salvo de determinados problemas, ni de sus diferencias, pero ahí estaban los cuatro para enfrentarse a eso también. Si podían luchar contra los advenedizos llegados de otras dimensiones, ¿cómo no iban a poder luchar contra sus propias flaquezas? Al fin y al cabo, una segunda identidad sería un buen refuerzo para lograrlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Avengers y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y de sus creadores Stan Lee y Jack Kirby**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _A partir de ahora empiezan las viñetas, cuidadosamente redactadas con no más de mil palabras. Espero que las disfruten._

 _Como todavía no tengo reviews para agradecer [:'( ] agradezco a los lectores silenciosos que siguen la historia desde las sombras._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar :D_

* * *

 **Segundo problema:**

 **Son invulnerables**

* * *

 _Los dos días más importantes de tu vida son el día en que naces y el día en el que entiendes por qué estás aquí._

Mark Twain

 **.**

Entre las numerosas sugerencias que Steve había reunido para ponerse al día en el mundo moderno, sobresalía la de mirar alguna película determinada. Eran tantos los títulos y tanta la insistencia, que entre las películas que compró, las que rentó y las que pidió prestado terminó por atiborrar su pequeño apartamento. Y qué mejor que un grupo de héroes y amigos para socorrerlo en el apuro de ordenarlas.

Mientras él, Bruce y Thor acomodaban los estuches en una estantería recién comprada, Tony se dedicó a chequearlas y a burlarse de algún título, toma, conflicto o personaje en particular. Hasta que encontró _El hombre de acero_.

-He aquí a nuestro verdadero padre –anunció con ampulosidad, mostrando el dibujo del estuche.

-Ese sujeto no es mi padre –contradijo Thor.

-Es una forma de decir –aclaró Bruce.

Y como Tony los ignoró olímpicamente, Steve suspiró resignado y se decidió a preguntar:

-¿Por qué razón dices que es nuestro padre?

-¿No es obvio? –replicó él, contento de obtener repercusión-. Este _noble_ sujeto representa uno de nuestros más caros atributos, muchachos: la invulnerabilidad.

-Por eso lo de acero –concluyó Thor, reparando en el título.

-Y por eso cuando un automóvil "nos atropella" e inmediatamente después nos levantamos intactos, la gente nos mira como si fuésemos criaturas emergidas del más allá.

Había que reconocer que, desde cierta perspectiva, la invulnerabilidad les acarreaba algunos problemillas de inserción social. Ya sea porque al caer de un trigésimo-séptimo piso resultaban ilesos, porque atravesaban el fuego sin lesionarse o porque podían recibir en el pecho una bala de cañón sin sudar ni despeinarse, la cuestión es que, en ocasiones, en lugar de admiración, esa inquietante manía de sobrevivir indemnes a cualquier ataque del universo a la gente le parecía lisa y llanamente antinatural, y por eso los miraba raro.

Cascotazos, estocadas, descargas eléctricas, complicadas pócimas químicas o sacudones de seres grotescos provenientes de mundos paralelos, el asunto es que casi nada los vence, o las heridas resultan insignificantes. Y si tienen un punto débil, éste es tan promocionado que no hay forma de que un ataque de ese tipo los sorprenda con la guardia baja.

-Es natural que la gente se asuste –comentó Bruce.

-Es bueno que seas tú quien lo aclare –ironizó Tony.

-Supongo que te acostumbras –dijo Steve, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A mí no me afecta –acotó Thor con naturalidad. Sus amigos lo miraron durante unos instantes, mudos del estupor-. ¿Qué? –profirió él, desentendiéndose del asunto.

-Como sea –intervino Steve para volver al tema central-. Entiendo que generar un cráter en la 27 y Lexington y luego ponerte de pie más preocupado por el polvillo de tu ropa que por otra cosa genere ciertas aprensiones, pero creo que podemos vivir con ello.

-El problema no es si podemos o no acostumbrarnos –señaló Bruce, sopesándolo-. El problema es que esa capacidad nos permite luchar y proteger tanto como nos separa de aquello que nos hace humanos.

Steve meditó en esas palabras. Luego, sonriendo a medias, lo reconoció:

-Es verdad –murmuró-, el único modo de salvar a la humanidad es sacrificando una parte de lo que nos hace humanos… o de lo que nos hacía tales.

Thor guardó silencio por respeto a sus compañeros, pero la verdad era que nada de eso lo afectaba. La invulnerabilidad es un rasgo característico de los dioses, los constituye, por lo que pese a entenderlos, se mantuvo al margen de esas tribulaciones.

Tal vez el más afectado fuera Bruce, ya que le debía el atributo a una criatura que le recordaba a cada momento su divorcio de la especie. Sin embargo, Steve también terminó por replantearse las implicancias de esa ventaja, puesto que no sólo problematizaba su pertenencia al género humano, sino que le mostraba cuán injusto podía resultar respecto al resto de sus congéneres, que carecían de ella.

Al único que no se le movió un pelo fue a Tony, demostrando así que era tan invulnerable a los golpes físicos como a los emocionales.

-Oh, vamos –profirió al notar la deprimente aura generada alrededor-. No somos tan inmunes como creemos, fíjense que casi muero después de atravesar un simple portal interdimensional.

Bruce sonrió y Steve volvió a la normalidad.

-Es verdad, pero sólo _casi_ – especificó el soldado-. Yerba mala nunca muere.

-Vaya, eso fue otra ironía… ¡Sigues progresando, muchacho! –se mofó el magnate.

-No creo que deba tomarse tan negativamente la invulnerabilidad –dijo entonces Thor.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Bruce, interesado en su opinión.

Thor se tomó algunos segundos antes de contestar.

-Pienso en un combatiente urgido de la necesidad de defender su causa o de proteger a su pueblo –repuso el dios-. Pienso en el luchador que cada día de su vida debe enfrentarse a un nuevo desafío y que quizá se sienta algo cansado.

Los otros tres lo escucharon con atención, empezando a comprender.

-Sólo si puedes permitirte un golpe y seguir peleando –prosiguió Thor-, si puedes consentir una herida y continuar avanzando o si puedes ceder a una caída fatal y levantarte otra vez, podrás defender tu causa, proteger a los tuyos y enfrentarte a los nuevos desafíos.

-La invulnerabilidad sería entonces tan buena como cualquier otra arma –acotó Steve.

-La invulnerabilidad equivaldría a tu resistencia –corrigió el dios-. Eres tan invulnerable al dolor y a los embates según la resistencia de tu espíritu.

Los tres volvieron a mirarlo fijamente, esta vez admirados y conmovidos de su sensibilidad. El más ajeno al problema resultó el mejor preparado para darle la perspectiva adecuada.

Desde luego, Tony devolvió con sarcasmo la gentil observación mientras los demás se disponían a continuar con el trabajo de ordenar las películas. Interiormente gratificados al encontrar un sentido digno para el don recibido, cada cual prometió usarlo de la mejor manera posible y retribuirlo con generosidad.

Porque gracias a eso podrían seguir luchando. A fin de cuentas, los cuatros tenían algo muy importante que defender, y quizá sea _eso_ más que la invulnerabilidad lo que haga que después de cada caída se pongan de pie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Avengers y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y de sus creadores Stan Lee y Jack Kirby**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

 _Siguiente "problema" para nuestros superhéroes, a ver cómo lo resuelven. Espero que alguna vez hayan visto al menos a la Pantera Rosa XD_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Tercer problema:**

 **Salvar al mundo**

* * *

 _Cuida el presente, porque en él vivirás el resto de tu vida._

Facundo Cabral

 **.**

Y sí, tenía que pasarles a ellos. Habían visto la escena tantas veces durante la niñez, que más que fastidio casi les dio nostalgia.

-Un gatito –dijo Thor.

-Un… gatito –confirmó Steve.

El problema se presentó esta vez en medio del paseo matutino de Bruce como extraído de una vieja caricatura. Iba caminando por una vereda arbolada y empezó a oír chillidos vagos al principio, hasta que logró identificarlos como lastimeros e insistentes maullidos. Y lo vio: el consabido gatito inexperto que se había aventurado entre las enrevesadas ramas de un árbol y que luego no supo cómo bajarse. Clásico.

Tony observó el panorama con gesto reflexivo.

-Lo veo terriblemente complicado –bromeó, haciéndose oír entre los maullidos del animalito-. Habrá que hacer complejos cálculos cuánticos para poder sacarlo de allí.

Steve carraspeó para disimular una risita y Thor se volvió hacia Bruce, realmente intrigado.

-¿Para _esto_ nos llamaste?

El interpelado, lejos de sentirse afectado, se encogió de hombros también con una sonrisa.

-Temí hacerle daño –reconoció-. Además, salvar al mundo es nuestro trabajo.

-¿Salvar al mundo? ¿Por un gatito?

-Por metonimia –explicó Steve, que ahora sonreía por los frenéticos aullidos de la víctima, los cuales habían empeorado desde el momento en que divisó a sus potenciales socorristas-. Cuando salvas a alguien, por más insignificante que parezca su existencia, es como si salvaras al mundo.

-¿Pero por un _gatito_? –insistió Thor.

-Dejen que Músculos lo piense por sí mismo –intervino Tony, divertido con la situación-. En Asgard son unos insensibles –agregó, ganándose una ceñuda mirada de reproche.

Después se pusieron a debatir quién haría los honores. Treparse a un árbol no era el desafío más extremo que pudiesen enfrentar, pero los desesperados maullidos habían comenzado a atraer las miradas de los esporádicos transeúntes y pronto tendrían más público del conveniente.

Al fin y al cabo, tal y como señalase Bruce, para eso estaban. No podían elegir la clase de villano a combatir como se eligen los sabores de la goma de mascar en un kiosco, tampoco podían decidir el tipo de calamidad a enfrentar como si fuesen a un local de comida rápida y les ofreciesen el menú. Cuando el mundo –o una parte de él- se hallaba en peligro, los héroes tenían la obligación moral de hacer acto de presencia.

Ya sea que un aparato explosivo amenace la sede de alguna organización internacional, que un advenedizo alienígena pretenda adueñarse del planeta, que el mismísimo sol esté a punto de estallar o que un… _gatito_ encuentre dificultades en el descenso, ellos debían intervenir. Una vez inutilizado el aparato, vencido el advenedizo, controlado el sol y rescatado el gato, podrían afirmar sin temor a exageraciones románticas que habían, efectivamente, salvado al mundo.

Salvar al mundo es mucho más que un objetivo tácito. Para los superhéroes constituye su razón de ser, el fundamento de sus sacrificios, el imperativo categórico que rige sus acciones. Desde el acto más pequeño hasta la hazaña más extraordinaria tienen valor, pues absolutamente _todo_ lo que entra en ese arco abarca el mundo, es parte de él y lo representa.

Parece un concepto abstracto, trillado, incluso idealizado, pero el mundo es lo que conformamos todos estando juntos, y no una entidad ajena o una mera fórmula gramatical. Y a veces, para demostrar cuánto valor tiene ese mundo, quizá lo único que haya que hacer sea salvar a un simple gatito extraviado.

El debate se prolongó por un buen rato, fue arduo y minucioso, incluso filosófico por momentos, ya que se les complicó bastante dirimir la cuestión.

-La noche nos sorprenderá y el gato alcanzará la madurez necesaria para bajar por sí mismo si seguimos discutiéndolo –señaló atinadamente Tony.

-Voy yo –dijo Thor, resignado a salvar a un gatito.

-Voy yo –determinó Steve, gentil hasta la médula.

-Voy yo –se resignó Bruce, tratando de hacer control mental ante la mera posibilidad de que el animalito se enoje y lo rasguñe. Los gatos son adorables, mimosos y sinforosos, pero sólo hasta que se "emocionan" y se les da por arañar.

-Voy yo –se interpuso el magnate, poco dispuesto a quedar como un idiota si no lo decía.

He ahí los cuatro esforzados, los corajudos, los intrépidos, los que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas para salvar al gato… o para _vengarlo_. El problema fue que, tal vez a causa de la presión ejercida por los malhadados maullidos o por el pundonor que pretendían ostentar, las voces continuaron superponiéndose sin llegar a decidir quién iría al rescate. La valentía a veces tiene esos problemas también.

Para cuando se dignaron a comportarse como adultos y a ponerse de acuerdo, un vecino que pasaba por allí ya se encaramaba entre el ramaje. Con admirable resolución –porque no cualquiera puede tomar a un gato en esas condiciones, quienes lo hayan experimentado lo sabrán-, estiró la mano, sujetó al animal y descendió entre los aplausos de los circunstanciales testigos de la proeza.

Desde luego, los Vengadores se sintieron un poco abochornados.

-Misión cumplida –ironizó Tony, pateando una piedrita con negligencia.

-Cosas que pasan –se consoló Steve.

-Siento haberlos hecho venir para nada –dijo Bruce.

-El gatito parecía feliz –concluyó Thor con cierta melancolía, pensando en los manipuladores ojillos de la criatura cómodamente situada sobre el hombro de su flamante dueño.

Como suele decirse en estos casos, el mundo estaba a salvo una vez más. Gratificados y algo desconcertados por el curioso devenir de los acontecimientos, se marcharon cada cual por su lado extrayendo sus propias moralejas.

Porque, ¿quién sabe? Quizá no sean ellos los únicos héroes capacitados para salvar al mundo.

Un muchacho que arrojó un bollo de papel al cesto correspondiente, una señora que entretuvo en el mercado a una niña perdida hasta el encuentro con su madre, una joven que consoló a una anciana de la larga espera en la guardia de algún hospital pueden ser los héroes que colaboren para salvar el día –y el mundo- de alguien.

Ninguno de los Vengadores se deprimiría por ello. Mientras más sean, mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Avengers y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y de sus creadores Stan Lee y Jack Kirby**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Un nuevo problema cotidiano que lleva a otro más grande y uno de los principales._

 _Me asombra mucho que en la actualidad los villanos se hayan convertido en figuras admiradas. Ojo, no me parece para nada censurable, de todas formas estamos hablando de ficción, pero la tendencia está muy clara. A veces, incluso, queda opacada la figura del héroe. Es raro y, a la vez, interesante de analizar._

 _Bueh, delirios míos. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Cuarto problema:**

 **Los villanos**

* * *

 _La tierra tiene lo suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades de todos, pero no las ambiciones de unos cuantos._

Mahatma Gandhi

 **.**

Que un dios de la talla de Thor precise algún tipo de asistencia sólo puede explicarse con una razón muy simple e incuestionable: estaba desesperado. Jane cumpliría años pronto y no se decidía por ningún regalo.

-¿Qué les interesa a las mujeres? –le preguntó a Bruce.

Como toda respuesta, el científico se alzó de hombros. Steve lo miró con incredulidad y un poco de piedad también, pues reconocía en la búsqueda de tal obsequio una dificultad que muy pocos valientes se atrevían a enfrentar y los menos conseguían resolver. Tony, en cambio, se frotó las manos con satisfacción como si fuese un experto en la materia.

-Mientras más grande, costoso y brillante, mejor –sentenció.

-En nombre de mis ancestros, ¿de qué hablas?

-De la piedra del anillo que le vas a comprar –dijo el magnate con obviedad, tendiendo la mano para invitarlo a avanzar hasta el local en cuestión.

Se habían reunido en un importantísimo centro comercial, demasiado fastuoso y sofisticado como para que la mayoría de los Vengadores se sintiesen cómodos. Sin embargo, el apuro de un amigo era el apuro de todos, y por eso se apuntaron a la salida aunque les pareciese superficial. En otras palabras, Bruce y Steve no quisieron dejar a Thor solo con Tony Stark.

-¿Estás seguro de que Jane es ese tipo de chicas? –indagó el soldado, mirando distraídamente las vidrieras al pasar.

-Tal vez sea de gustos más sencillos –sugirió Bruce.

-No les prestes atención a estos mundanos, grandote, sólo quieren amargarnos la salida –dijo Tony con desdén.

Los aludidos en cuestión pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Ni que fuéramos los villanos –comentó Steve por lo bajo.

Tony lo escuchó.

-Pues si no lo son, entonces no se interpongan en nuestro camino.

Bruce meneó la cabeza con resignación. Que ellos mismos sean los verdaderos villanos de la historia era una posibilidad que, debió admitirlo, sopesaba con frecuencia, porque "ser los buenos" no los salvaguardaba de sus propias rencillas ni de sus momentos de mezquindad.

-Tal vez el enemigo público número uno del hombre sea este centro comercial –apuntó.

Steve sonrió con entendimiento.

-Quizá debamos combatir contra él –repuso divertido.

-O derribarlo.

-O desarticularlo.

-O permitirse tener un amigo con dinero para comprarlo –intervino Tony, petulante.

Como si fuera sencillo… La pelea de Thor recién había comenzado y el enemigo a enfrentar no sería nada fácil de reducir. Pregúntenle a cualquiera que esté en pareja.

A decir verdad, lo más desconcertante de los villanos era que podían aparecer bajo formas tan engañosas que lograban pasar desapercibidos durante un tiempo y sorprendían cuando menos se esperaba. O, por el contrario, podían manifestarse tan evidentes en su apariencia atroz que conseguían paralizar al superhéroe más temerario.

Plagadas de ambiciones, resentimientos, retorcidos planes estratégicos y la curiosa coincidencia de pretender "conquistar el mundo", estas nefastas criaturas se caracterizan por incubar una maldad a toda prueba y una terquedad que a la larga, gracias a Dios y a todos los superhéroes, termina hundiéndolos en su propia ignominia. No obstante, también tienen la problemática capacidad se reproducirse como conejos.

Siempre brotan nuevos y más poderosos enemigos, oponentes, archirrivales, disidentes, infiltrados, pingüinos, científicos locos, dementes de todos los colores y tamaños, renegados, pendencieros, adolescentes idiotas y arribistas de toda calaña que se consideran mucho mejores que sus predecesores en el puesto. Y el desquiciado desfile de magnicidas quizá nunca encuentre su fin.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones, habrá que admitir que la presencia del villano permite medir el valor que les damos a las cosas, o nuestro propio coraje, o la calidad de la malevolencia que ronda por el mundo. Pero éste sería ya otro asunto.

La cuestión es que nuestros protagonistas se dirigían al local de la mejor joyería de la ciudad, cuando de pronto empezó a sonar una alarma. Los Vengadores, atentos, observaron en derredor para localizar el origen de tan ruidosa advertencia, hasta que divisaron a un sujeto sospechoso corriendo en su dirección. Pobre iluso. Tony hizo una mueca de fastidio y se limitó a interponer la pierna en su camino.

Steve se agachó sobre el caído para tomar la bolsa de joyas robadas mientras que el magnate lo sujetaba. Luego llegaron los empleados de seguridad. Lo esposaron, miraron con admiración a Tony y con cierto asombro a sus acompañantes, y después se lo llevaron.

-Bien, señores –suspiró él, impertérrito-, ¿en qué estábamos?

-En que no se puede pasar una temporada en Midgard con tranquilidad –repuso Thor.

-Oh, ¿lo dices por ése? –replicó Tony, señalando con el pulgar en dirección hacia el delincuente. Luego hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia-. Era sólo un ratero. Diría que le faltan muchas vitaminas para llegar a ser un villano real.

-La maldad no siempre necesita aparecer personificada –comentó Steve-. A veces se manifiesta entre las grietas de nuestro propio temperamento, o prospera a través de nuestras flaquezas. Uno mismo puede ser su propio villano.

Sus compañeros lo miraron con cierto estupor. Vaya modo de reflexionar, y tan repentinamente. Aun así Bruce asintió, impresionado, y Thor lo palmeó fraternalmente en el hombro.

-Es verdad –reconoció.

Tony, en cambio, compuso su tradicional pose de héroe superado.

-¿Podrían dejar a un lado esa filosofía barata? Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdan?

-Olvidé que lo barato es el enemigo declarado de los multimillonarios –bromeó Steve, haciendo caso omiso del gesto burlón que le dirigieron.

-Creo que me tomaré más tiempo para pensar en el regalo –dijo Thor, ganándose las miradas aprobatorias de al menos dos de sus amigos.

-Pues allá tú –repuso Tony. Y apuntándolo con el índice al igual que un padre reconviniendo a un hijo revoltoso, agregó-: Pero te lo advierto olímpico, asgardiano, o lo que seas: cuando una mujer se queda insatisfecha, puede convertirse en el peor enemigo mortal. –Los otros empezaron a andar hacia la salida, ignorándolo-. Mujeres de la Tierra, amigo, a ésas sí que deberías temerles –insistió, alzando la voz en la medida en que se alejaban-. Créeme, ¡Ultron es un bebé de pecho comparado con ellas!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Avengers y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y de sus creadores Stan Lee y Jack Kirby**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Una nueva viñeta para reflejar un poco las características fundamentales de los superhéroes. Algo muy sencillo a decir verdad. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Quinto problema:**

 **Demasiada fuerza**

* * *

 _El hombre más poderoso es el que es dueño de sí mismo._

Séneca

 **.**

Reunidos una vez más en una de las dependencias gubernamentales que Fury destinaba para ellos, los cuatro Vengadores fueron convocados para una curiosa sesión de "terapia grupal". Esta vez, sentados ante una desprovista mesa redonda, tendrían que enfrentarse a uno de los desafíos más desesperantes que se hayan concebido jamás: resolver el infame cubo mágico.

 _El cubo de Rubik_ –dice Wikipedia- _es un rompecabezas mecánico tridimensional inventado por el escultor y profesor de arquitectura húngaro Ernő Rubik en 1974_ , un dato que sólo supo apreciar Steve. Thor lo examinó durante un buen rato intentando comprender el sortilegio, y los otros dos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para evitar mostrarse groseros e irrespetuosos. Las "tareas" que les encomendaba Fury "para pasar tiempo juntos" eran nefastas.

-¿Entiendes, Jeckyll? Deberíamos resolver nuestras diferencias compitiendo en esto más seguido –le dijo Tony a Bruce con su sarcasmo habitual-. Nos ahorraríamos unos cuantos dólares en concreto y repavimentación.

-No creo que este cubo sea muy buena idea –repuso él haciendo girar entre sus dedos al objeto en cuestión-. Este tipo de juegos siempre despertaron lo peor de mí.

Tony compuso un melodramático gesto de espanto.

-Dime que al menos traes una muda de pantalones.

Steve salió en auxilio de su atosigado compañero.

-Creo que ya entiendo a qué te refieres –señaló, observando el cubo desarmado-. ¿Así es como pasaban el tiempo mientras yo dormía? ¿Inventando estas… cosas?

-Aquí en Midgard son muy extraños –acotó Thor, pensando muy seriamente en recurrir al Mjolnir para reordenar de la forma debida aquel colorido caos diabólico-. No importa cuánto tiempo pase entre ustedes, siempre me sorprenderán con algo nuevo.

-Las ideas de Fury para paliar conflictos –se resignó Steve.

-Yo diría la retorcida idea del estúpido de Fury –lanzó de pronto Bruce, arrojando el malhadado cubo contra la pared más cercana, donde se estrelló y se hizo añicos.

Los otros lo miraron con estupor. A continuación, Tony silbó impresionado mientras el causante del desconcierto escondía la cara entre las manos para tratar de calmarse.

El delicado equilibrio emocional de Bruce era impredecible, nunca podrían estar ciento por ciento seguros de la naturaleza del detonante que lo vulneraría. De lo que no tenían dudas, en cambio, era del nivel de fuerza que esa transformación podía acarrear, así como de las desastrosas consecuencias posteriores.

Pero ver esa violencia en él, en _Bruce_ , por lo general tan meticulosamente calmo y controlado, les deparó un gran asombro. Guardaron silencio y le dieron tiempo para reponerse.

-Lo siento –dijo él después, más tranquilo y algo avergonzado-. Reaccioné mal, fue una tontería. Al fin y al cabo se trata de un simple juego.

-Por nosotros no te preocupes –dijo Tony-. Lo único que lamento es haber perdido la ocasión de filmarlo para subirlo a twitter.

-No debes avergonzarte de tu fuerza –dijo Thor.

-Pero sí de mis exabruptos.

-¿Y qué sería de nuestra vida sin ellos? –volvió a bromear el magnate.

Por supuesto, arrojar cosas contra las paredes para que se rompan en mil pedazos no es la mejor forma de demostrar la propia fuerza, sino que más bien parece un acto irracional. Sin embargo, ¿quién podría culpar a un superhéroe de poseer la fuerza que lo caracteriza?

Ya sea disimulada por una apariencia normal, alcanzada mediante el uso de la tecnología más avanzada o abiertamente manifestada en una suculenta masa muscular, la fuerza es otro de los consabidos atributos que definen a un héroe como tal. Más allá del origen o las circunstancias que le prodigaron tal poder, la fuerza ejerce una influencia esencial a la hora de erguirse victorioso.

Estrechamente relacionada con la invulnerabilidad, la fuerza sobrehumana que identifica a todo superhéroe de renombre le proporciona tanto la resistencia para soportar los embates del enemigo de turno como la capacidad de atacarlo cuanto su voluntad se lo permita. Porque al final de todas las historias, lo sabemos, siempre termina dependiendo de esta última más que de la primera por más admiración que nos genere.

La fuerza puede ser brutal, bestial, bárbara y sobrenatural, pero a la larga, y dados los vaivenes del combate, su rendimiento terminará dependiendo de la _determinación_ del usuario para vencer a su rival, y no sólo del poder físico. Es decir que, pese a su aparentemente inagotable potencial, la fuerza no basta por sí misma, ni siquiera la de una criatura como Hulk. La necesidad de proteger es el estímulo fundamental.

Los Vengadores comprendían la insatisfacción de Bruce, pero también agradecían que poseyera ese increíble caudal de energía dentro de sí. Y no porque tener fuerza física sea una necesidad primordial, sino porque la utilizaba de forma honorable. Aunque para Bruce esa fuerza fuera una carga y corriese el riesgo de que estallase con cualquier motivo, confiaban en que al final sabría encauzar ese problemático desborde hacia un fin superior.

-Quizás el mundo sea un lugar mejor –respondió finalmente Bruce con cierta tristeza.

-Pero ya no serías tú –arguyó Steve.

-De todas formas no me gusta ser _yo_ así.

-Yo creo que tiene sus ventajas –acotó Thor, desechando el cubo definitivamente.

-Y sin mi buen amigo Hulk las peleas no serían tan divertidas –dijo Tony-. Recuerda que tú y yo somos un dúo muy especial –agregó, guiñándole un ojo. Luego, aproximándose hasta él con su silla, le habló en tono confidencial-. Ya sabes… Nuestras peleas son muy comentadas en internet, y muy vistas además.

Bruce sonrió con gesto resignado. A veces se debatía entre agradecerle el optimismo o darle un buen golpe en la cara para que se le fuera lo presumido.

-Como digas, Stark.

-Las demostraciones de fuerza siempre atraen seguidores, créeme –afirmó él-. Deberías abrir tu propio canal en Youtube.

Después, volviendo a su lugar para recuperar el relegado cubo, le dio a Jarvis unas indicaciones de búsqueda y éste le comunicó los datos requeridos. Así, en menos de un minuto, logró resolver el juego de forma impecable.

Como es natural, lo exhibió entre sus compañeros con gran alarde, mientras ellos protestaban por el método empleado.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Avengers y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y de sus creadores Stan Lee y Jack Kirby**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Les recuerdo a los lectores que el fic constará de diez capítulos en total, por lo que con esta entrega empezamos a recorrer la segunda mitad. Ojalá que lo sigan disfrutando._

 _También quisiera reiterar que lo escribí antes de ver La era de Ultron, por lo que algunas ideas o comentarios habrán quedado desfasados. Como he tratado de evadir los spoilers, nadie saldrá herido XD_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Sexto problema:**

 **Las mujeres**

* * *

 _La cueva a la que temes entrar contiene el tesoro que deseas._

Joseph Campbell

 **.**

Nuevamente reunidos en la sofisticada Torre Stark, los Vengadores se disponían a socorrer al anfitrión en un nuevo apuro cotidiano. Sólo que, esta vez, en lugar de ordenar libros debían deshacerse de un cuestionable, pueril y frecuentemente disimulado contingente de… revistas pornográficas. Y tratándose de un multimillonario, los pilones se elevaban hasta el techo.

Apretujados en aquel discreto habitáculo donde las conservaba, observaron el panorama con cierta perplejidad. Aunque, tratándose de Stark, nada tendría que sorprenderles.

-¿Qué opinas de Midgard ahora, eh? –se ufanó el tipo, hojeando una de las revistas delante de la ceñuda mirada de Thor.

-No puedo creer que nos hayas llamado para esto –dijo Steve.

-Yo diría que se supera constantemente –murmuró Bruce.

-¿Ustedes creen que Jane…? –indagó Thor, preocupado.

-Oh no, claro que no –se apresuró a asegurarle Tony, obsecuente-. Ella no es la típica chica del clima.

Steve se apresuró a explicarle al dios las referencias en cuestión tratando de matizar el sarcasmo del enunciado. Había que prevenir los conflictos. Sin embargo, Tony no pudo dejar de observar allí un dilema muy frecuente, no siempre tratado con seriedad.

-¿Y qué demonios tendría de malo admirar la belleza femenina? –inquirió-. ¿Acaso tienen algún problema con las mujeres?

Ahí estaba, había sido formulado por fin el interrogante esencial que la raza humana le hace a sus superhéroes, el gran conflicto existencial con respecto a las relaciones amorosas. Ellos lo miraron con estupor durante algunos segundos, sopesando la cuestión.

-Ninguno –terminó por decir Steve con obviedad.

-No es cierto –aseveró Tony.

-¿Qué problema podríamos tener con las mujeres? –indagó Bruce.

-En apariencia, las midgardianas no parecen muy diferentes de las asgardianas –acotó Thor.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso se hacían los idiotas, o nunca en sus vidas habían leído una maldita historieta de superhéroes?

Es archirrequetecontra conocida la polémica en torno a la sexualidad de los protagonistas de este tipo de aventuras, quienes entre los avatares de la lucha contra el mal suelen cruzarse con una dama tan bella como frágil con la que establecen un vínculo sentimental. A veces la conocen de toda la vida, a veces la casualidad las pone en su camino, pero siempre terminan involucrados con estas damiselas a pesar de que sus objetivos nada tengan que ver con ellas.

Y en realidad, ahí mismo radica el problema. Bellas, inteligentes, en ocasiones incluso astutas y fuertes, estas mujeres se convierten en un fin tan deseado como la propia salvación del planeta. Cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies con facilidad. Sin embargo, nuestros superhéroes se mantienen dentro del redil, acampan en otra zona, trazan un gran círculo divisorio que en la mayoría de las oportunidades las terminan dejando afuera. ¿Por qué sucede así?

¿Acaso es por timidez? ¿Por inmadurez? ¿Porque prefieren hombres? ¿Porque han abrazado el celibato y la soledad? ¿Temor al rechazo, quizá? ¿Qué demonios les pasa por la cabeza para dejar pasar algo que muy pocos afortunados pueden jactarse de encontrar?

La respuesta más extendida y aceptada suele ser que el deber moral de combatir al villano de turno se impone sobre cualquier otro requerimiento. No obstante ellos se enamoran, o eso dejan entrever con su flirteo, y cuentan con el poder suficiente para resolver el intríngulis sin mayores dificultades. Además, dados los ojitos soñadores de las damas en cuestión, resulta evidente que son correspondidos en sus sentimientos. ¿Entonces qué ocurre en realidad? ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto concretar?

Quizá se trate de algún tipo de problema metafísico, o del clásico temor a las relaciones estables. ¿Quién sabe?

-Sigan negándolo todo –se mofó Tony.

-Creo que tengo una gran relación con Jane –señaló Thor.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de mí y de Pipper –repuso el otro-, pero estos dos solterones son un caso perdido -insistió.

-Tal vez haya estado enamorado y cierto… _incidente_ me impidió seguir con mis planes –dijo Steve con sarcasmo.

-O puede que un _pequeño_ desorden de personalidad me impida comprometerme con seriedad –agregó Bruce, echándole un indiferente vistazo a una suculenta portada de revista.

-Tonterías –replicó Tony, buscando entre los pilones quién sabe qué señorita del mes-. Son unos tercos reprimidos, eso es todo. Miren a Natasha y a nuestro amigo _Legolas_ , ellos tampoco parecen interesados en emparejarse.

-Que tú lo quieras no significa que ellos lo quieran también –consideró Steve.

-Como sea. El asunto aquí, caballeros, es que los de nuestro gremio suelen amedrentarse bastante cuando ven un rostro bonito, sobre todo si además les sonríe con aceptación.

-¿Nuestro gremio? –indagó Thor.

-No es que nos amedrentemos –repuso Steve, hablando también por Bruce-. Es que nuestro trabajo demanda demasiado de nosotros, nuestro compromiso es con la humanidad al completo. No podríamos dedicarnos a una pareja de la manera adecuada, sería injusto para la persona.

-Pipper no se queja –dijo Tony.

-Jane tampoco… al menos por ahora –acotó Thor, a quien la plática dejó un poco confundido.

-Tienen suerte –profirió Bruce.

-No se trata de suerte –dijo Tony-, sino de decisión. Pero claro, mira a quién le hablo de tener los pantalones bien puestos.

Bruce se observó la prenda creyendo que encontraría algo fuera de lugar, hasta que por fin entendió el chiste. Lo mandó al diablo en su tono controlado, saludó a los otros y se marchó.

Quienes se quedaron para ayudar al multimillonario a eliminar los rastros de una juventud descaminada debatieron un rato más acerca de las mujeres. Sólo que esta vez, para evitar el tema más controversial del compromiso, se detuvieron en los rasgos que creían más complicados del género. La pobre Natasha fue citada como ejemplo en más de una ocasión.

El tema de la incapacidad para relacionarse con una mujer, entonces, quedó convenientemente enterrado. En cambio, debatieron arduamente en torno al trillado problema de sus ganas de cambiar al sujeto que atrapan, de su consabida necesidad cotidiana de ropa y bolsos nuevos y de sus épocas de llanto sin sentido y de histeria incontrolable.

Como si las mujeres fueran los únicos seres indecisos que existen sobre la tierra...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Avengers y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y de sus creadores Stan Lee y Jack Kirby**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _He aquí un nuevo problema para nuestros superhéroes, uno bastante actual diría yo. Referencias: T.S: Tony Stark, T: Thor, etc. Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Séptimo problema:**

 **Reunirse**

* * *

 _La clave es mantener la compañía de gente que te aporta, cuya presencia saca lo mejor de ti._

Epícteto

 **.**

Sólo al vanidoso de los Vengadores se le podía ocurrir abrir un grupo de WhatsApp denominado "Nosotros, los más lindos del universo". Al principio algunos se negaron de plano a utilizar ese medio de comunicación, pues les parecía molesto e innecesario, pero Fury aprobó la iniciativa alegando que a veces se hacía difícil reunirlos y que favorecería el contacto, además de estrechar los lazos entre los integrantes del equipo aún en tiempos pacíficos.

Después de una larga e infantil discusión, finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo y aceptaron. Con Thor se hizo difícil porque hubo que explicarle desde cero cómo se utiliza un teléfono móvil y al dios le costó mucho aprender a manejar el artilugio. Sin embargo, una vez superado el escollo, Tony les obsequió a cada uno el mejor teléfono del mercado para motivarlos más y se dio el lujo de inaugurar el grupo en cuestión.

 _T.S: Vengan a cenar a casa esta noche para celebrarlo._

Treinta segundos después:

 _S: No puedo, debo patrullar._

Diez segundos después:

 _B: Estoy en medio de un proyecto de investigación._

Tres minutos después:

 _T: Ya t emgo pane s._

Treinta segundos después:

 _T.S: Todavía te cuesta escribir, asgardiano dedos de corcho?_

Cinco minutos después:

 _T: P udes irte a la mima m***da, idiot a con dinro._

Un minuto después:

 _S: Creí que utilizaríamos esto para estrechar nuestros lazos de amistad._

Treinta segundos después:

 _T.S: Qué sentimental._

Un minuto después:

 _B: Cómo se quitan las notificaciones? Me distraen._

Treinta segundos después:

 _T.S: Sólo desconéctate, idiota._

Diez minutos después:

 _T.S: Los demás vienen o no?_

Doble tilde azul, pero sin respuesta. Quince minutos después:

 _S: Lee la conversación, te dije que estoy de guardia._

Un minuto después:

 _T.S: Entonces tú Thor, y Jane, no quieren cenar conmigo y con Pipper? Nos divertiremos._

Doble tilde azul. Media hora después:

 _T: No._

Lo dicho: reunirse es un problema. Ya resulta bastante difícil tratándose de ellos cuatro, puesto que uno es un dios, otro un magnate y otro un científico que suele desaparecer en algún lejano país selvático durante meses, y empeora todavía más en la medida en que la pandilla crece con nuevos y esforzados valientes. Es más fácil convocar al seleccionado completo de un equipo de fútbol que a los célebres salvadores de la humanidad.

Es clásica la imagen del héroe que sale eyectado de su casa/escondite/cueva/fortaleza para reunirse con sus pares con el objetivo de enfrentarse al nuevo enemigo mortal. Desde los sitios más insólitos del universo, desde cualquiera de los puntos cardinales que dividen nuestro espacio, vuelan, nadan, se desplazan en vehículos insólitos, corren como el rayo para asistir a las pactadas coordenadas donde se congregarán para planear estrategias y distribuirse el trabajo. Y quién puede negar que sea uno de los momentos más emocionantes de la historia.

Símbolo de comunidad, de camaradería, de afinidad, el momento de la reunión es el ápice de la aventura, tanto o más que cuando el malvado cae vencido, sobre todo si los temperamentos de los héroes contrastan entre sí. Que de repente aparezca un objetivo común que elimine esas diferencias enardece el espíritu de cualquiera, lo ilusiona con la hermandad de la raza humana y lo reconcilia con el mundo.

Sin embargo, a veces se vuelve muy problemático alcanzar esta fantasía de unidad. WhatsApp es una herramienta útil, práctica, accesible, pero una vez que se la tiene resulta fácil dormirse en los laureles de la comodidad. Incluso tratándose de superhéroes.

Al día siguiente…

 _T.S: Compré palos de golf nuevos y equipos para todos, vengan esta tarde a la Torre._

Doble tilde azul. Quince minutos después:

 _S: No sé jugar al golf._

Treinta segundos después:

 _B: Yo tampoco._

Tres minutos después:

 _T: Sólo ir é si vn todos._

Un minuto después:

 _T.S: Será divertido, prometo que no se trata de revistas pornográficas._

Un minuto después:

 _S: Gracias por aclararlo, pero en serio, no es un juego que me interese._

Treinta segundos después:

 _T.S: El hielo te ha congelado los huevos?_

Dos minutos después:

 _S: Siempre tan diplomático._

Un minuto después:

 _T.S: Oh, vamos, muchachos, un poco de diversión no le viene mal a nadie._

Doble tilde azul. Una hora después:

 _B: Me desconecto, sigo con mi proyecto._

Media hora después:

 _T.S: Hay alguien ahí que quiera venir a pasar una tarde de golf conmigo?_

Nada, silencio absoluto. Una hora y quince minutos después:

 _T: Lo sient o, Jane acaba de decirme q ncsita q la ayude a instalar un apa rato._

Treinta segundos después:

 _T.S: Entiendo. Que viva la alegría en tu pareja!_

Doble tilde azul. Una hora después:

 _S: Todavía no has conseguido un compañero para jugar golf?_

Treinta segundos después:

 _T.S: Acaso te remuerde la conciencia?_

Doble tilde azul. Cuarenta minutos después:

 _S: Lo siento, estoy algo ocupado aquí. Tal vez tendrías que darte una vuelta para ayudar._

Doble tilde azul. Dos horas después:

 _T.S: No puedo. Y váyanse al diablo._

Nada como los buenos amigos para acordar salidas, aventuras, eventos, conmemoraciones… Y nada como el paso del tiempo y las obligaciones cotidianas para que los momentos de comunión comiencen a espaciarse hasta reducirse a los cumpleaños.

Resulta paradójico que en la era de las redes sociales y las tecnologías de la comunicación se pueda entrar en contacto al instante con personas geográficamente distantes y que, sin embargo, no se pueda reunirse con ellas en persona. Lo más curioso es que muchas veces no sucede a causa del trabajo, sino porque se necesita todavía más tiempo para seguir conectado en la red. Las cosas que tiene la vida.

Quién sabe si el grupo de WhatsApp promovido por Tony Stark seguirá funcionando o si pasará a ser un cúmulo de frases tildadas como vistas y respondidas tres semanas después. No sería nada raro que terminen así. Sin embargo, reconozcámosle el mérito de haber intentado acercar a personas que quizá de otro modo jamás se hubiesen conectado.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Avengers y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y de sus creadores Stan Lee y Jack Kirby**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _He aquí una nueva inquietud que sobrellevar en la vida de todo superhéroe. Quizás ya no les importe tanto resguardarse como en otras épocas, pero en ocasiones sigue siendo un problema._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Octavo problema:**

 **Pasar desapercibidos**

* * *

 _Ningún camino de flores conduce a la gloria._

Jean de La Fontaine

 **.**

Finalmente, después de otro arduo intercambio de mensajes por WhatsApp, lograron ponerse de acuerdo para una salida recreativa. El organizador fue, lógicamente, el magnate del grupo, que no tuvo mejor idea que llevarlos consigo a una fiesta… de disfraces.

La ironía implícita en tal circunstancia podría hacer estallar el cerebro del filósofo más mentado. ¿Una fiesta de disfraces, justo ellos que las tres cuartas partes de su tiempo debían "vestirse" de alguien más para salvar al mundo? Y sin embargo, tratándose de un evento tan alambicado y concurrido como al que Tony los condujo, debieron intentar por todos los medios posibles pasar desapercibidos. Ahí es donde la ironía alcanzó niveles de autodestrucción.

Porque, claro, nada más lejos de los propósitos de la mayoría de los Vengadores que el que la gente los reconozca en esa situación, no tanto por estar en una fiesta como por el hecho de evitar las consabidas aglomeraciones de fans armados de dispositivos fotográficos. La popularidad puede convertirse en un verdadero archienemigo.

Por supuesto, hablamos de la mayoría pero no de todos, pues el célebre y glamoroso Tony Stark disfrutaba de la fama como Homero Simpson de las rosquillas. Sentado en un amplio y cómodo sofá del sector V.I.P. del hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta, vestido con un impecable traje de diseño exclusivo y con una copa de champagne en la mano, sonreía a diestra y siniestra mientras los demás intentaban ocultar sus rostros de los esporádicos flashes que les disparaban.

-¿Puede alguien explicarme qué hacemos aquí? –inquirió Bruce en un aparte junto a Thor y Steve, y disfrazado de duende además.

-Siguiendo los caprichos ajenos –admitió Steve, disfrazado de vampiro.

-En Asgard hay más comida –observó Thor, ceñudo, disfrazado de… Thor.

Los otros lo miraron con un mohín en el rostro. Él se encogió de hombros y bebió de la copa que le habían servido.

-El asunto es que en este lugar estamos demasiado expuestos –prosiguió Steve, rehuyendo la curiosidad de una joven Pocahontas que después de saludar a Tony pasó por al lado de ese aislado y enigmático grupo de tres-. Deberíamos irnos antes de que nos reconozcan.

-A mí lo que me incomoda es el calor y la acumulación de gente –admitió Bruce-. Si me ven la cara no me importa, de todas maneras no soy yo el que sale en las noticias.

-¿Te incomodan el calor y la gente? –indagó Thor, extrañado con esas palabras-. Deberías venir a nuestros banquetes.

-No lo creo, pero gracias.

-¿Ni siquiera por la comida?

Bruce intercambió una divertida mirada con Steve.

-La comida no es el problema aquí, definitivamente –repuso Steve-. ¿Y por qué rayos el maldito de Stark es el único de nosotros que puede prescindir de un disfraz?

El problema era, desde luego, que se convirtiesen en el centro de atención. Cuando se trataba de un combate contra el mal vaya y pase, pues de todas formas tenían mejores cosas en qué pensar antes que en su imagen captada por una cámara, pero cuando se trataba de su vida privada la cosa cambiaba, y mucho.

Asociado al problema de la doble identidad, la necesidad de pasar desapercibido en el acontecer cotidiano se vuelve fundamental a la hora de ilusionarse con una vida tranquila. Excepto Thor, todos ellos son seres humanos –incluyamos en esta categoría al pobre de Bruce-, por lo que nadie podría culparlos por intentar procurarse de algunas horas de normalidad.

Porque será excitante, emocionante, adrenalínico e increíblemente apasionante batirse a duelo con los villanos más poderosos del universo y salir victorioso al final, pero el único modo de bajar de todo ello para alcanzar cierto sosiego espiritual es contando con la seguridad de algunos días de paz y distracciones banales. Después de tanto sujeto ególatra y desagradable tratando de dominar el mundo, nada más reconfortante que una gotera en el techo y la cena sin preparar.

De paso, al recuperar esa parte de sí mismos recordaban por qué luchaban y por qué se habían convertido en quienes eran. Los problemas de todos los días se convertían en un oasis, en un invaluable reposo para la mente y para el espíritu. Pero para seguir adelante con esa vida tenían por fuerza que pasar desapercibidos.

Y en esa fiesta se les estaba complicando.

-En cualquier momento nos reconocerán –dijo Steve.

-Tendrías que haberte puesto una máscara –bromeó Bruce.

-Y tú tendrías que haberte puesto algo menos ridículo.

-Mejor sentirme ridículo y no enojado.

-Yo creo que se ven bien –acotó Thor.

Los otros volvieron a mirarlo con ironía, pues allí era el único que se sentía perfectamente con su característico atuendo.

-Pues gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor –repuso Steve.

-Para eso están los amigos.

Bruce meneó la cabeza, sonriendo a pesar de todo. Tuvo que reconocer que pese a lo insólito de la situación, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ellos como para sentirse verdaderamente disgustado. Y eso no estaba tan mal.

Luego, entre resignados y mortificados, observaron como Tony socializaba con cada uno de los obsecuentes que se presentaban ante él, abrazándose de vez en cuando con alguna rubia o accediendo a sacarse selfies con samuráis, osos polares, faraones, princesas, hadas madrinas y con dos Jack, el destripador. El tipo sí que sabía quedar bien con todo el mundo.

-Decidido, me voy –determinó Steve, enfilando hacia la salida del recinto.

-Voy contigo –dijo Bruce.

-Los sigo –decidió Thor.

Sin despedirse del gestor de aquella estrafalaria salida, marcharon en fila india saliendo del sector V.I.P. para adentrarse en las fauces de la multitud de invitados saltando al ritmo del dj. La nefasta luz de los reflectores les dio de lleno en las caras y por un momento volvieron a temer que los reconocieran, pero gracias a alguna clase de ángel benefactor lograron avanzar sin más contratiempos que los de la exaltada muchedumbre bamboleante.

Una vez en la calle, el fresco aire de la noche les ofreció algún consuelo y el anhelado manto de piedad que ocultaría por fin sus conflictuadas identidades.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Avengers y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y de sus creadores Stan Lee y Jack Kirby**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Penúltimo problema entonces, esta publicación se me pasó volando XD El próximo capítulo ya es el último y, tal cual prometí, será un shot extenso, por lo que seguramente demore más de una semana en publicarlo, ya que deberá ser sometido a un riguroso proceso de edición._

 _Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer a todos aquellos que han seguido el fic, incluso desde las sombras del anonimato._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Noveno problema:**

 **¿Quién es el líder?**

* * *

 _La mejor forma de averiguar si puedes confiar en alguien, es confiar en él._

Ernest Hemingway

 **.**

Hacía tiempo que arrastraban un pequeño resquemor, y era que cuando Tony le obsequió a cada uno de los Vengadores un teléfono móvil de última generación se había puesto como el primer contacto en la marcación rápida. Un ingenuo podría creer que lo hacía por generosidad, ofreciéndose primero para cualquier inconveniente que pudiera surgir, pero ellos conocían bien el nivel de vanidad que poseía y supieron que lo hizo con el único afán de consagrarse como el líder.

No habría ningún problema con eso –pues nada más alejado de sus temperamentos que agitarse por esa clase de ambiciones-, a menos que él lo utilizara para seguir convocándolos por asuntos triviales. Sin embargo, así solía acontecer. Demonios, ¡ellos también tenían una vida y no querían desperdiciarla solucionándole sus dilemas de multimillonario arrepentido!

Fue así que, convocando una nueva reunión, se juntaron en el laboratorio que Bruce gentilmente había ofrecido para mantenerse alejados de la problemática y demandante Torre Stark, un edificio de temer. Una vez allí, sin más rodeos, plantearon el problema que los congregaba.

-¿Quién es el líder aquí? –comenzó Steve.

-Creí que era Fury –repuso Thor, sopesándolo con cuidado-. O al menos eso parece. El líder suele ser quien nos convoca.

-Para el caso, Natasha nos ha convocado ya en varias oportunidades y jamás la vi ponerse en ese rol –repuso el soldado.

-Si lo dicen por mis frecuentes llamados, debo aclarar que me están malinterpretando. No los convoco porque me sienta el líder, sino porque los considero mis mejores amigos –dijo Tony, lo más campante-. Me ofende que crean que soy tan engreído.

Los otros le dirigieron significativas miradas de incredulidad que el tipo fingió no comprender. Luego, Steve prosiguió:

-En todo caso, si aquí no hay líderes, sería bueno que quedase claro.

-¿De veras? –ironizó Tony-. Creo recordar que sueles darnos órdenes en el campo de batalla.

-Sólo intento organizar al grupo.

-O imponer tu voluntad.

-O explotar de la mejor manera posible las capacidades de cada uno.

-O sentirte superior.

-O sacar lo mejor de todos nosotros.

-Está bien, quedó claro –se apresuró a cortarlos Bruce al ver que Tony pensaba seguir con esa absurda retahíla-. Si me preguntan, a mí me da lo mismo.

-En Asgard soy el líder de mis guerreros, pero en Midgard no podría asegurarlo. Aunque tampoco me interesa demasiado –admitió Thor.

-No se trata de interesarse en el puesto, sino de que _alguien_ tiene que ocuparlo –señaló Steve-. Cada vez somos más y necesitamos que alguien nos dirija, es lo natural.

-¿Entonces qué tiene de malo que me haya puesto en la primera opción de marcación rápida? –preguntó Tony.

Extendió las manos a ambos lados esperando aceptación, pero los demás sólo lo miraron con resignación. Entonces Bruce volvió a intervenir:

-Soy científico, no soldado, pero entiendo bien lo que dice Steve. Al trabajar en equipo se vuelve indispensable que haya un guía, alguien que conozca perfectamente cuáles son las habilidades de cada uno y nos organice en función de ello. En investigación ocurre lo mismo.

-Debe reunir determinados atributos –acotó Thor-. Debe ser honorable y obrar con justicia. Aquí en Midgard los líderes suelen tomar las decisiones desde sus cómodas oficinas cuando tendrían que ser los primeros en el campo de batalla.

-Por eso debería ser uno de nosotros y no un estúpido diplomático –repuso Tony con obviedad.

Y durante un largo rato guardaron silencio, pensando en todo aquello. El asunto del liderazgo no era nada fácil de resolver, pero a la vez resultaba de lo más relevante a la hora de entrar en acción. Sin un líder idóneo, el trabajo en equipo perdería eficacia.

Muchas veces saltaba a las claras quién debería ocupar ese rol, y lo ocupaba, pero otras se hacía difícil decidir por encima de los egos y las mezquindades naturales del género humano. Hasta un dios como Thor tenía su orgullo y, si le placía, podía desentenderse de las órdenes. Más allá de las buenas intenciones que los motivaban, a la hora de poner el cuerpo para seguir indicaciones, por fuerza tenían que confiar en quien se las daba.

Todos ellos, en mayor o menor medida, tuvieron que ser el líder en algún momento y, a la vez, el guerrero que seguía las órdenes, y hasta entonces les había salido bastante bien. Por eso no se trataba de una mera cuestión de jerarquías, sino de estrategia.

-No podemos –dijo finalmente Steve.

-¿Qué cosa? –indagó Thor.

-Decidir quién será el líder. Tenemos una personalidad demasiado definida, cada uno posee una sumatoria de cualidades muy beneficiosas para serlo y para aportarle tonelaje al equipo. Cada elección que hiciéramos al respecto, en parte sería injusta.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nos hemos reunido para nada –concluyó Tony, recostándose negligentemente contra el respaldo de su asiento.

-Yo diría que todo lo contrario –replicó Bruce. Los demás lo miraron con interrogación-. ¿Acaso no lo ven?

-Ilumínanos, Doctor Jeckyll –se burló Tony.

Bruce no le hizo caso y prosiguió con su idea:

-Si somos incapaces de decidir quién será el líder, simplemente turnémonos para el puesto.

Steve intercambió miradas con los otros, sopesándolo como él.

-Suena bien –reconoció, aunque algo dubitativo.

Thor asintió con la cabeza, aprobando la sugerencia.

-Me parece justo –declaró.

-De vez en cuando dices cosas interesantes, lo admito –dijo Tony, sentándose más derecho-. Aun así, ¿de qué dependerá que durante un combate lidere uno y no otro?

-Eso puede decidirse en el momento –repuso Bruce.

-Es verdad, esas cosas surgen con naturalidad –aprobó Steve, más seguro que antes.

-En todo caso –comentó Thor, meditándolo-, la índole de cada rival que enfrentamos se presenta siempre de modo tan diverso a la del anterior, que creo que todos, cuando acontezca, tendremos nuestra oportunidad.

Sus compañeros acordaron con él de inmediato. Habían logrado resolver el problema con cierta sencillez y eso los dejó satisfechos. Sabían que les quedaba por limar muchas asperezas aún, pero cada vez les costaba menos compartir abiertamente esas inquietudes y solucionarlas. Las buenas amistades, las férreas, también deben construirse.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Avengers y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel y de sus creadores Stan Lee y Jack Kirby**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Objetivo cumplido, por fin pude publicar un fanfiction en este fandom. Ha sido un desafío escribirlo y un gran placer haberlo logrado._

 _Esta última entrega está dedicada a uno de los dilemas más arraigados de nuestra historia, tanto a nivel general como individual. Desde luego, divago mucho y no intento solucionar nada, tampoco creo que mi perspectiva del asunto sea mejor que cualquier otra, porque nadie tiene la fórmula para vivir de esta manera. Tómenlo con pinzas, es la sencilla e inacabada reflexión a la que puedo llegar con la experiencia que he reunido hasta esta etapa de mi vida._

 _Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia, espero que la lectura haya sido entretenida. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Décimo problema:**

 **Hacer el bien**

* * *

 _Hay una fuerza motriz más poderosa que el vapor, la electricidad y la energía atómica: la voluntad._

Albert Einstein

 **.**

Resulta paradójico que para salvar al mundo de las pueriles ambiciones de dominación del villano de turno haya que destruir más de media ciudad, provocar una inundación, arrasar con un bosque o generar una explosión de proporciones apocalípticas. Se trata de un detalle que suele pasar desapercibido, o minimizado, pero los superhéroes jamás podrían lucirse si prescindiesen de estos aparatosos despliegues cinematográficos.

Obviamente, este es un dato del todo menor comparado con la gesta, con la impresionante serie de hazañas que estos tozudos personajes han tenido que emprender para liquidar al idiota que se creyó especial en el ejercicio de la maldad. A fin de cuentas, los gobiernos sabrán encargarse de los daños materiales a falta de idoneidad para resolver los sociales. Nada como la aventura, nada como la adrenalina de una batalla definitiva y colosal.

Es así que nuestros héroes, bendecidos con el don de la invulnerabilidad y la fuerza, sacrificando una vida normal con problemas y relaciones normales, lidiando incluso con cierta bipolaridad a la hora de definir su propia identidad, se dedicarán sin quejarse a la noble tarea de salvar al mundo, el único lugar que tenemos para vivir. En pocas palabras, puede afirmarse que se consagrarán de cuerpo y alma a hacer el bien, lo cual es mucho decir en estos problemáticos tiempos actuales.

El concepto del _bien_ suele asociarse al concepto de _moral_ , es decir, a todas aquellas acciones orientadas hacia valores positivos y aceptados como tales por la sociedad. Sin embargo, "hacer el bien", "obrar bien" o "ser buenos" implica algo mucho más profundo y significativo que una mera conducta moralmente aprobada, aunque nunca falte el iluso que insista en adjudicar a la moral los supuestos achaques limitativos del bien. Le sirve de justificativo para sus cuestionables acciones.

Lo cierto es que, dejando a un lado cualquier consideración religiosa, hacer el bien quizá deba entenderse como una _necesidad_ más que como un deber, como una forma de convivir más que como la molesta consigna de un imperativo categórico. Muchas personas creen que "portarse bien" es una latosa moralina barata, pero en realidad se trata de una forma de relacionarse.

¿Quién desea vivir con los demás en plan agresivo, despreciativo y abusivo, moliéndose a palos como los trogloditas de las caricaturas? ¿Quién desea vivir devolviendo intolerancia, violencia y resentimiento sólo porque a algún desubicado de la vida se le ha ocurrido manejarse así con sus congéneres? ¿Resulta tan, pero _tan_ aburrido llevar una existencia tranquila, de modo tal que favorezca la tranquilidad del que vive al lado tanto como la propia? ¿O hemos malinterpretado el concepto de paz?

No obstante, hay muchos que no saben o no pueden vivir de otra manera, muchos que se relacionan con sus semejantes como si éstos fueran sus enemigos cuando sólo acaban de decirles _Hola_. Y también hay mucha gente inteligente que debería usufructuar mejor este atributo.

Hacer el bien a veces significa simplemente abstenerse de molestar, de invadir, de aprovecharse. O dejar en paz al otro con sus ideas, o clausurar con un poco de buena voluntad y sentido del humor lo que podría tornarse una espiral de discusiones violentas y sin sentido, porque de todas maneras cada uno tendrá que regresar a su casa y seguir con su vida más allá de los resultados.

Hacer el bien, quizás, implique un esfuerzo mucho mayor que reventar a una gigantesca criatura extraterrestre que pretende apoderarse de nuestro planeta. La verdadera solidaridad con el otro es aquella que se ejerce por decisión, por convicción, y no debido a una demanda moral y social que será recompensada en el Paraíso.

Bueno, la cuestión religiosa terminó por colarse. Como sea, hacer el bien es en todo caso un acto de voluntad, y a veces sólo consiste en registrar al otro cuando va a cruzar la calle o cuando viaja en el mismo autobús, y respetarle el mismo atributo existencial que también a uno le confirieron. No hay que hacer el bien "porque está bien" y abstenerse de agredir al otro "porque está mal", sino por puro deseo de vivir en paz, por satisfacción o porque así tal vez resulte mejor.

Dejando a un lado estas divagaciones que no le interesan a nadie, dediquémonos a la clase de bien que desempeñan nuestros superhéroes en la presente ocasión.

-Es difícil –suspiró Thor, algo agobiado.

-Sólo relájate y haz lo que te diga –indicó Tony.

-Confía en él, tiene buena mano –dijo Steve.

-Aunque deberías cuidarte de las bolas, son muy duras –señaló Bruce.

Entonces Thor sujetó el palo con ambas manos, acostumbrándose a la textura.

-Es grueso –comentó.

-Así debe ser, o nos quedaríamos sin diversión –repuso Tony.

-Empiecen de una vez –los instó Steve, impaciente.

-Será un espectáculo digno de verse –bromeó Bruce.

Tony se ubicó detrás de Thor y lo rodeó con los brazos hasta alcanzar sus manos, las cuales envolvió con las suyas. A continuación le enseñó el movimiento básico.

-Así… Así… Muy bien… -decía en la medida en que el dios comprendía la maniobra-. En poco tiempo más te convertirás en un experto, y lo disfrutarás.

Como tal intercambio nos permite colegir claramente, los cuatro Vengadores se hallaban reunidos en un imponente estadio de béisbol que Tony había reservado para pasar el día. El objetivo: enseñarle a jugar a Thor. De entre las escasas actividades que podían compartir el béisbol era una en la que vinieron a coincidir milagrosamente, pues hasta Bruce gustaba de ese deporte y Steve no se iba a amilanar a pesar de su largo reposo.

En ese momento, Tony pretendía que Thor fuese el bateador. Por eso, abrazándolo desde atrás con el bate entre las manos, le hacía trazar arcos en el aire para que aprendiera a maniobrarlo. Explicarle los pormenores de las reglas sería más complicado y prefirió postergarlo para cuando entendiese mejor la dinámica.

Una vez que el novato estuvo listo, el millonario se dirigió al punto de lanzamiento para arrojarle la bola. Tal y como señalase Bruce, había que tener mucho cuidado con ella, pues un golpe en la cabeza con una bola rápida podría noquear a cualquiera.

Tony se ubicó, examinó a Thor durante unos instantes, aprobó su postura corporal y se dispuso a lanzar. Por ser la primera vez lo haría con prudencia, pero tampoco tenía intención de subestimar al tipo, así que calibró la potencia de modo que fuese justo para ambos. Y lanzó. La bola describió una apenas perceptible parábola, y antes de poder ser bateada, siguió de largo y fue a parar a las gradas vacías.

Thor se quedó alelado. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

-Se supone que tienes que golpearla –dijo Tony, acercándosele.

-Eso pretendía –dijo Thor con obviedad.

-Debes fijar tus ojos en la bola –aconsejó Steve, que se había aproximado también.

Bruce, algo apartado, disimuló una sonrisa. Thor se dio cuenta y le dirigió una mirada asesina, entonces Steve lo tomó del hombro para distraerlo del enojo y seguir aconsejándole. A veces, hacer el bien sólo requiere cortar la belicosa espiral que nosotros mismos iniciamos.

-Enfócate en la bola, no pienses en ninguna otra cosa –comenzó el soldado, y agregó otra serie de recomendaciones.

Tony volvió al punto de lanzamiento y se preparó. Esta vez la lanzaría con menos fuerza, pues quería darle tiempo a que se acostumbre a divisar la bola en vuelo. Una vez que vio que Steve se alejaba, respiró, apuntó y lanzó.

Esta vez Thor se concentró lo suficiente para golpear la bola. Demasiado quizá, porque la bateó con tanta potencia –y tanta furia- que la esfera salió disparando hacia el otro extremo del campo como una bala de cañón.

Tony la siguió con la mirada, molesto, pues le quitó toda chance de un _out_. Steve se puso una mano de visera para observar con resignación lo bestias que se volvían a veces, agradecido de que el asgardiano hubiese golpeado una grada y no la mollera de algún incauto. Bruce, por su parte, la miró alejarse con el mismo estupor que los otros, y luego silbó con admiración y aplaudió para reconocer el mérito del bateador.

Thor se sintió satisfecho.

-Nada mal para ser la primera vez –celebró Steve.

-Suerte de novato –señaló Tony con desdén.

Luego le hicieron completar la carrera, ya que un _home run_ no es tal a menos que el bateador recorra las bases y entre a _home_ para conferir la entrada a su equipo. Cuando terminó, decidieron hacer una pausa para almorzar.

En medio de aquel extenso campo verde donde sólo ellos hacían algo de ruido con sus querellas e ironías, se acomodaron sobre la amplia manta a cuadros que Tony había llevado para la ocasión. A continuación extrajeron las abundantes vituallas de las innúmeras cestas, también aportadas por el magnate, quien nunca reparaba en gastos.

Porque una cosa era llevar un par de canastas tratándose de cuatro sujetos masculinos en edad adulta con gran necesidad de reponer energía, superhéroes de buen comer además, y otra muy distinta era llevar una docena con el único fin de hacer alarde de sus ventajas económicas. Sólo porque lo conocían en profundidad se contentaron con gastarle bromas al respecto en lugar de sobarle el ego que se traía. Hacer el bien a veces conlleva respetar el atributo existencial que le ha sido concedido al otro, a pesar de las diferencias materiales.

Durante un buen rato se abocaron a rendir debida cuenta de la comida, variada y de lo más nutrida, que el propio Thor aprobó con muestras de gran apetito. Cuando se sintieron satisfechos, se quedaron conversando y bebiendo unas cervezas aprovechando la calidez del día y la apacible brisa acariciadora.

-He aquí a cuatro muchachotes de fuerte temperamento almorzando plácidamente –comentó Tony con su ironía habitual-. Guapos, jóvenes, ricos…

-Habla por ti –intervino Steve.

-…entusiastas, inteligentes, glamorosos… Y ninguna súper-nave ni ningún arma de destrucción masiva amenazando nuestra tranquilidad.

-Habrá que aprovecharlo –dijo Bruce.

-Quizás amerite una selfie.

-Paso –profirió Steve.

-¿Por qué no? –indagó Tony-. Oh, vamos, ¿tienen una idea de cuán populares somos en las redes sociales? ¿Por qué le huyen al cariño sincero y absolutista de la gente?

-¿Tal vez por lo de… absolutista? –replicó Bruce con obviedad.

-Son unos tontos al menospreciar a los fanáticos.

- _Fanático_ es otra palabra que me disuade de seguirte la corriente.

-¿Entonces qué deberíamos hacer? –preguntó Tony sin poder creerse tanta humildad-. ¿Entrar en un convento de clausura?

-No estamos para figurar, Stark, sino para ayudar cuando se nos necesita –dijo Steve.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-Creo que te gusta aprovecharte de la situación.

-¡Por supuesto que me aprovecho de ella! Estoy vivo gracias a mi traje y aun así casi me voy al otro lado después de poner una bomba en aquel agujero interdimensional del diablo. Así que sí, me aprovecharé de la maldita situación.

Durante algunos instantes guardaron silencio, entendiendo el exabrupto, y le ofrecieron con eso su solidaridad y contención al entrever un dejo de amargura en sus palabras. Luego Steve retomó el diálogo.

-Me refiero a que, en definitiva, estamos para los demás.

-Para hacer el bien –acotó Bruce en tono cordial.

-Pues alguien tiene que hacerlo –suspiró Thor, y bebió de su cerveza.

Y vaya si se hacía necesario en tiempos tumultuosos. ¿Qué es un superhéroe sino la expresión del deseo de una ética, de un valor, de una entrega superior? Más allá de la fuerza, de la voluntad, de la perseverancia y de la sensibilidad para obrar por el otro, al superhéroe se lo reconoce por ser el bueno, y a eso no hay con qué darle.

Con tal de que sea bueno se le perdona todo. Se le perdona la excentricidad y la vanidad, se le perdona la timidez, se le perdona que nunca devele su verdadera identidad, se le perdona que viva en el otro extremo del universo, se le perdona que se haya quedado dormido en el hielo e incluso se le perdona que nunca concrete con la chica que se ha enamorado de él. La bondad es todo, y sin esa especie de vocación de servicio ni siquiera existirían.

Y los tipos están para lo que se ofrezca. Desde rescatar un gatito hasta desarticular un plan de conquista, desde regar las plantas de la ancianita de la esquina hasta aniquilar gigantescas criaturas en plena Nueva York, desde reparar un aparato de video hasta convencer a Ultron de que no, esa-no-era-su-era, aceptan la misión de buena gana primero y hacen las preguntas después.

-De todas maneras me pone algo nervioso el mote de "bueno" –reconoció Tony luego de unos breves instantes de silencio-. No es que me disguste estar de ese lado, por supuesto, y tampoco reniego de ello, pero no sé…

-¿Te remuerde la conciencia? –lo provocó Bruce.

Tony fingió que lo pensaba.

-O puede que me incomode por alguien más… alguien que cuando se enoja parece de todo menos un hombre _bueno_.

-La cuestión es –se apresuró a intervenir Steve- que nos guste o no, a eso nos dedicamos, y en lo personal me gusta.

-Más te vale, soldado –ironizó Tony.

-No es por ser soldado. Aún antes de ser soldado quería hacer algo por las personas.

-Sí, sí, ya conocemos la historia.

-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice –afirmó Steve-. A pesar de todo puedo trascender mis circunstancias y utilizar lo que me pasó para ayudar a los demás.

-Me gustaría tener esa seguridad –comentó Bruce.

-La convicción nace de uno mismo, se forma con la propia determinación. Nadie puede dártela.

Y se hizo otro breve instante de silencio.

-Deberías trabajar en ello –dijo Thor finalmente-. La extraña criatura que hay dentro de ti, aunque bastante problemática, al final ha sido de ayuda.

-A veces creo que es más lo que destruye que lo que contribuye a construir.

-Dímelo a mí –ironizó Tony.

-Pero lo hace, al final construye –dijo Steve-. Nadie dice que sea fácil trabajar para el bien, ni que no traiga consecuencias. Muchas veces dudamos de nosotros mismos o de quienes nos rodean.

-Dímelo a mí –repitió el magnate.

-Es cierto –dijo Thor, refiriéndose a lo dicho por el soldado-. El mal tiende sus trampas. A veces no se trata de una entidad personificada a la que puedas golpear, sino de una energía que fluye e interviene en nuestro modo de entender las cosas. En mi mundo el mal solía estar asociado a la oscuridad que se cierne ominosamente más allá de las fronteras… Pero luego Loki…

-Entonces el mal ya no está lejos, sino dentro de los propios muros –concluyó Steve.

Nueva pausa reflexiva. Bebieron, intercambiaron significativas miradas, se pusieron de cara al sol para dejarse entibiar por su influencia. En la ocasión fue Bruce quien rompió el silencio.

-El mal está dentro de mí –musitó.

El resto del grupo se solidarizó con él, hasta que Tony hizo de las suyas.

-Dímelo a mí –insistió. Sus compañeros lo miraron con incredulidad y él se señaló a sí mismo con las dos manos, perplejo por aquella desconfianza-. Oh, vamos, ¿no me creen? Les daré una pista: secuestro, metralla, diseño de traje, agujero en el pecho…

-Otra situación de la que te aprovechas –señaló Steve, apuntándolo con su botella.

-Es que me resulta tan adrenalínico vivir al borde de la muerte –repuso el otro con sarcasmo.

-Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros pros y nuestros contras.

-Muy filosófico de tu parte.

Después se enzarzaron en una discusión acerca de lo mejor y lo peor que cada uno de ellos tenía. Armas, capacidades intelectuales, fuerza física, sentido del humor, mirada estratégica, habilidades de combate, vestuario, novias, poder de disuasión y encanto, todo se puso sobre el tapete para analizarlo con meticulosidad en una balanza imaginaria. Obviamente, la mayoría salió perdiendo porque siempre salía a relucir algún otro como el mejor. En definitiva, el bien tampoco es perfecto.

-Volviendo al tema inicial –dijo Steve para ponerle punto final a esa pueril competencia-, creo que hacer el bien requiere mucho esfuerzo, aunque suene contradictorio.

-Suele decirse que el bien es lo difícil y que caer en el mal es lo más fácil –repuso Bruce.

-¿Y no tendría que ser diferente?

-Creo que es como tiene que ser –respondió el científico-. Si las cosas fueran fáciles nada valdría la pena. Amamos, disfrutamos y protegemos con mayor devoción cuanto más nos haya costado conseguir lo que tenemos.

-Has hablado con sabiduría –señaló Thor.

-Hacer el bien es una cuestión de decisión –prosiguió Bruce-. Cuando una persona decide ser, por ejemplo, psicólogo, ha decidido y en adelante deberá obrar para conseguirlo. Estudiará en la universidad, pero eso no le asegura que vaya a ser fácil. Requerirá horas de dedicación, requerirá años de su vida…

-Pero al menos la decisión ha sido suya, ha sido libre para elegir –completó Steve.

-Exacto. Nosotros hemos elegido libremente y ahora debemos aceptar lo bueno junto con lo malo. Muchas veces nos agradecerán y nos apoyarán, pero otras tantas seremos atacados.

-La popularidad tiene sus vetas –reconoció Tony.

-¿Cómo lidias con eso?

-¿Acaso lo que piensen de nosotros es todo lo que importa? –replicó Tony, hablando en serio como pocas veces-. Adoro ser popular, adoro que me amen, que aclamen mi nombre, que me traten como su nuevo dios, con perdón del aquí presente –acotó, señalando a Thor-. Lo disfruto, lo vivo plenamente, me alimento de ello, pero sé muy bien que muchos piensan que soy un ególatra presumido con delirios de grandeza. Ustedes tres sin ir más lejos.

-No voy a negarlo –dijo Bruce.

-Ni yo –dijo Steve.

-Pero sencillamente no me importa –prosiguió Tony, destapando otra cerveza-. Cuando uno hace cosas grandes, las noticias vuelan y empiezan a surgir los admiradores tanto como los detractores. Es la historia más vieja del mundo. Sin embargo, eso quiere decir que te mueves, que actúas, que lo que haces tiene algún valor. Positivo para unos, negativo para otros, pero un valor al fin.

-Significa que no te quedas encerrado en tu casa viendo pasar la vida –convino Bruce.

-O que accionas persiguiendo tus objetivos –observó Steve-. Entiendo.

-Claro que sí, somos buenos y somos _los_ buenos. Que los demás sigan discutiéndolo, nosotros sabemos qué hacer –se ufanó Tony, alzando su botella para brindar. Y todos lo imitaron.

Un rato después, retomaron la práctica del juego. Se calzaron los grandes guantes de cuero en la respectiva mano izquierda y se dividieron en dos grupos para lanzarse bolas mutuamente, un ejercicio básico para familiarizarse con los elementos y aprender a atrapar la esfera con la prenda en cuestión. Así, poco a poco, las inquietudes de la plática se fueron quedando atrás.

Distendidos, de buen humor y sin inoportunos mensajes de convocatoria, se abocaron a disfrutar de la maravillosa, cálida y pacífica jornada que el universo les concedió por fin. Esos esporádicos momentos de calma se hacían tan raros últimamente que olvidaron cualquier rencilla pasada para gozar de la mutua camaradería.

Dicen que el mal nunca se toma vacaciones, pero al bien sí que le venían de pelos. Se lo relega tanto, se lo pisotea tan seguido y se lo reprime con tanto ahínco a veces que cualquier instante de relajación y deporte resulta provechoso para que vuelva a verse a sí mismo en su mejor momento, manifestándose con la inocencia que lo caracteriza.

Cuando improvisaron un partido, tuvieron que seguir asesorando al dios en la dinámica del juego, y entonces el bien se mostró solidario y generoso. Esta vez se abstuvieron de competir o de ver al otro como un peligroso contrincante en potencia. Lejos de los recelos, sin ninguna clase de animosidad, fueron pacientes, consejeros y responsables de la formación de un nuevo jugador, pues hacer el bien es una decisión, y así lo decidieron ellos.

Hacia el atardecer habían perdido la cuenta del tanteador y nunca supieron quién había ganado y quién había perdido. Tony fue el que más insistió en la idea de que él y "el soldado durmiente" habían anotado más entradas, pero lo cierto era que jamás constó en ninguna parte. El tiempo se les había ido compartiendo en lugar de disputar por trivialidades.

Como la tarde se volvió más oscura y fresca, antes de que empezasen las corridas suscitadas por los frenéticos llamados de Fury resolvieron juntar sus cosas y partir. Había sido una estupenda jornada y todos enfilaron hacia la salida con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Definitivamente, hemos completado nuestra buena acción del día –determinó Tony.

-Y el estadio sigue intacto –consideró Steve, echando un vistazo alrededor.

-La próxima vez veremos quién es el bueno aquí –agregó el multimillonario mientras le enviaba mensajes de texto a quién sabe qué clase de asistentes para que viniesen a retirar las cestas.

-No tengo ningún problema –repuso Bruce, que hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto.

-Me agrada el béisbol, así que cuenten conmigo –dijo Thor, que manipulando martillos y bates se sentía como en casa.

-Cuenten conmigo también –se sumó el soldado, más relajado que durante la última semana.

-¿Ven que tendríamos que reunirnos más seguido? –dijo Tony, a quien le encantaba tener razón-. Ustedes no lo entienden, pero hay química entre nosotros –añadió.

-¿Química? –sonrió Bruce, alzando una ceja.

-Química –corroboró el magnate, destapando la última botella que llevaba consigo-. Puede que mi traje sea el mejor, que mi tecnología sea la mejor y que mi encanto sea de lo mejor, pero créanme que ustedes, cuando quieren, tienen lo suyo.

-Gracias… creo –dijo Bruce.

-No estoy seguro de querer competir con tu encanto –comentó Steve.

-Jane afirma que soy un encanto cuando encuentro las cosas que se le pierden por la casa –acotó Thor con orgullo-, así que tampoco me importa lo que digas, midgardiano presumido.

-¿Se dan cuenta? –repuso Tony, gesticulando con convicción-. A esto me refiero, ¡precisamente a esto! _Química_ , muchachos, créanme. Lo nuestro es pura química.

Los demás menearon la cabeza con resignación. Tomaron esas palabras como de quien venían.

-¿De dónde creen que nace nuestra popularidad? –insistió aquél, adelantándose, y se puso a caminar de espaldas para poder mirarlos al hablar. Ellos, a su vez, lo miraron condescendientes-. Somos invulnerables, fuertes, atractivos y buenos, asquerosamente buenos –profirió, algo agitado por ese forzado modo de andar-. Luchamos contra los villanos, salvamos al mundo y luego de la batalla nos retiramos en silencio a vivir en el anonimato.

-¿Perdón? –replicó Steve ante semejante muestra de cinismo.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que somos buenos amigos –agregó el otro sin hacerle caso-. ¿Acaso tienen una idea de la cantidad de seguidores que ganamos día a día por reunir esos atributos? ¿Saben la cantidad de fotografías, gifs, juegos de rol, AMV's, fanarts y fanfictions que publican los fanáticos en nuestro nombre? Somos geniales… ¡y somos los buenos! ¿Pueden creerlo?

Sus compañeros lo escucharon en silencio, con respeto, pero sin entender las tres cuartas partes de lo que decía. Conocían a Tony y lo apreciaban por encima de todo, pero jamás sucumbirían a su perseverante e infantil necesidad de atención.

Como hacer el bien implica aceptar al otro sin devolver intolerancia, dejaron que se exprese libremente mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de las gradas. Al fin y al cabo, nada perdían con eso y de algún modo les servía para practicar. Oyendo sus chorradas de ególatra sabelotodo, Thor desarrolló paciencia, Steve desarrolló ironía y Bruce desarrolló autocontrol, por lo que a la larga ninguno tuvo de qué quejarse.

En resumidas cuentas se trataba de un equipo. Más allá de los problemas que les traía una parte de sus personas, la parte que al superhéroe correspondía, podían asociarse, aceptarse y convivir. Por esa razón el mundo se hallaba más que seguro, y se los agradecía con el alma.

 **FIN**


End file.
